Snowfeather's Song: Test of an Oelcie'va
by POAwildcat
Summary: Finished part one of three of the little fela, Snowfeather. A feline singer with a unique ability that draws unwanted attention. She is the beginning of the connection of two worlds: that of man and that of cat.
1. Default Chapter

_Author's Note: This story has evolved and continued to change over time. It was originally a fun little roleplay, playing with the wonderful world that Tad Williams had created with his story Tailchaser's Song. The little roleplay soon blossomed into a story of its own right and I include here the current story. This is now a three part series in which this is the first. I welcome all suggestions and critiques. At some point, the other two portions will be ready to see the world, but for now, they shall remain on the editing block, hidden from the world. The languages of the Higher Singing and the concepts are the property of Tad Williams and I claim no ownership of them or the ideas he presented in the book (as well as the places). Snowfeather and her Firstwalkers along with the Moon's Eye Clan are my own creation, as well as expanding upon the ideas first set by this great author. I hope my song does justice as a fanfiction. The characters of Shava and her staff are property of kemroth (a fellow author on fanfiction). Thank you and enjoy the song..._

Night fell on the forest as the small group of First-Walkers found a place to stay the night. The large brown tabby tom turned to his companions. The ginger tabby tom and the solid tom were bickering as usual. The Thane chuckled to himself as he noticed the gray tom that followed after was grumbling. Shadowdancer never liked to admit he liked "the twins." His gaze then fell on the final member of his group. The small white fela with a black stripe down her back stuck out amongst the group of dark colored males. "Alright everyone, we can stop here." He told them.

"Finally, my paws were starting to hurt," complained Quickpaw, the ginger tom.

"Will we reach our meeting spot tomorrow, Thane Snapjaw?" The gray tom looked up at their leader.

The Thane nodded his large head, "Yes. We shall also have more input on the matter as well." His gaze fell on the white cat. She had been missing for around two years. He had told Quickpaw and Flickerswift to leave her be until she was ready to sing her song. Her tale would be long and, as Snapjaw feared, her tale would be of unspeakable horror. After being with his group for so long, he knew each of its members. She had seemed bright of eye when she was delivered to them, but he knew that deep down lay a troubled soul.

The brown tabby Thane looked to the white cat while everyone else sat or laid down in a circle, "So, shall we hear your Oel-cie'va test?" The tom smiled at the apprentice storyteller.

The fela took a deep breath, her long plume of a tail wrapped around her paws. Shadowdancer looked over at her, his voice gentle, "You do not have to sing if you don't wish to."

"No," she shook her head, "I can handle it. I just hope you all are prepared for what I have seen." A small smile crept onto her slim face as she prepared to launch into her song.


	2. A New FirstWalker

"Nira!" A small kitten called to his sister. "Nira wait up!" The small orange tom galloped to catch up with a white kitten.

"Hurry up then Tali." She called to her brother.

Silversong, their mother, watched her two kittens as they explored every itch of the fallen log. She smiled as the little orange kit pounced on his sister.

"Ow! Tali!" The longhaired white kitten cried as she rolled onto her back to mock fight with her brother. Her plumed tail swished back and forth kicking up some of the dead leaves.

She will find great things, the mother thought to herself. Her kind always did. There was something different about her little Snowfeather. The clan's elders had given her that name because of the black stripe down her back making her look like a snow white feather. She was always fascinated by the Oel-cie'va in the village and he took a liking to her. He had been the one to notice her potential for song singing and had arranged a teacher for her. Within a few months, her little one would be leaving with a group of First-Walkers under the Thane Snapjaw. Their clan had some contact with the followers of Lord Firefoot, thus they didn't have the same opinions of them as many other clan cats.

"Oooo, take a look at this!" Tali Tumbleclaw said his head buried deep into a hole in the log.

"What?" The white kit jumped up beside him. He then pulled his head out of the hole so that his sister could look. She jumped back as soon as she stuck her head in; a startled squeak came from her mouth. Tali nearly doubled over laughing, he knew she hated those large bugs, but it gave him delight to see her jump every time. Whap! A white paw struck the side of his head.

"Ow!" Tali complained as Nira stalked off toward her fe with her brother, like his name, tumbling after her.

Silversong gathered her kits, a gentle smile on her face as the two began telling on each other.

A few months later, the elders of the Moon's Eye Clan were gathered together to greet the Thane and his group.

"Welcome Thane Snapjaw," the clan's Oel-cie'va said, "It is good to see you again."

"Nre-fa'o Slippaw." The large tabby bowed his head. He then motioned his head to the three cats behind him. "The two vez toms are Flickerswift and Quickpaw." The ginger tom and the black tom bobbed their heads to the elders. "And this is our Oel-var'iz, Shadowdancer." The middle-aged gray tom stepped forward and lowered his head in respect.

"Sorry I'm late." called Snowfeather as she came running from behind them. She skidded to a stop once she saw her new group.

"Nre-fa'o vez fela." The Thane nodded to the young female. "I am Thane Snapjaw."

She bobbed her head to him, looking shyly at the four toms.

"Have you said nre-fa'o to your fe Snowfeather?" Slippaw said as he turned to her.

She nodded slowly, her tongue flicked to her nose briefly. This was her first time away from her mother and she knew it might be a long time before she would be back this way again.

The elder tom smiled gently at her and walked to her. "Don't worry little one. The Thane will take good care of you and you will see so many wonderful things that you will be too busy to be sad. Sing well and sing strong little Snowfeather."

Before she knew it, she was following the four toms away from Moon's Eye. She walked in silence, her head hung low. The gray tom pulled back from the others to match pace with the quiet fela. They walked in silence, neither looking at the other. Ahead of them, the ginger tom and the black tom began to argue about who was the better fighter of the two.

"They don't call me Quickpaw for nothing." The black tom boasted.

"Your elders were rolling in catnip before they named you." teased Flickerswift.

Snowfeather lifted her head to look at Shadowdancer, "Is this common?"

"What?" The gray tom looked to her, his expression was half amused and half annoyed, "The 'twins'? Yes, they do this constantly." He turned his head to look at them, "But I suppose they make the trips interesting."

She grinned at him, "Not too fond of it I see."

"We should have left them where they came from. Its no wonder why that Thane wished to be rid of them."

"Are all Thane groups this small?"

"Not all of them. Most have about six or so." He flicked his tail in a shrug, "We are from the furthest portion of this forest; thus have the farthest to travel."

"Oh," she said as she thought about other things to ask the tom. Her mind reeled with questions, but she didn't know how to ask them.

The small group of First-Walkers spent most of the year traveling across their territory, relaxing and singing songs. Thane Snapjaw was one of the better singers in the area and Snowfeather began to take note of his style of singing. He had a laid-back voice that held your attention throughout the song.

"Oh come on Snapjaw, tell the one about Bandylegs and the tabby fela." Flickerswift begged Snapjaw one night as the cats laid about under the pale light of Meerclar's eye.

"Flickerswift, we have a fela present." Shadowdancer said under his breath to him.

The ginger tom looked briefly toward Snowfeather, who hadn't heard Shadowdancer's comment, then quieted down for a few moments. Then he changed his desire, "How about one about Firefoot?"

Shadowdancer shook his gray head, "You never quit do you."

"Alright, I can do one of those." The Thane chuckled, and then looked to Snowfeather, "Listen well vez fela, these are the songs that the First-Walkers know best."

She smiled, her tail wrapping around her as she prepared to listen. She had been away from Moon's Eye for about a year, and she was already forgetting to miss her home. The songs and travels of a First-Walker appealed to her and she already thought of herself as one rather than a clan cat.

After the story, each of the cats went their own way. Even though they travel together, the First-Walkers do not hunt together. Snowfeather was padding along a small trail not far from their meeting place. Thoughts of Firefoot and the great cef'az danced through her mind. Her ears swiveled forward as she heard a rustling in the leaves. Being upwind, she couldn't smell what it was yet so she approached with caution. Something didn't feel right and Snowfeather stopped. She looked up at the trees then back to the ground. The fla-fa'az were silent. A shiver traveled down her spine and she shivered, her ears flicked backward. Something large leaped at her but missed. Snowfeather darted forward, having sensed the large beast before it landed. Her mind told her that whatever it was, it was not friendly. With her ears pressed flat back against her skull, she flew down the path with whatever it was right behind her. _Oh what am I going to do!_ The kitten's mind reeled at the thought; she'd never been chased by anything before. "SNAPJ…." She started to yell, but she smacked right into a large furry object. It had stepped into her path before she had realized it. After regaining her balance, she looked at the obstruction. It was very large, maybe two or three times larger than she was and it was pitch-black. Its yellow eyes almost glowed in the night. She tried to gather herself up to run again, but her pursuer, another of these black creatures, had already caught up and blocked her rear escape.

"It's no usssse ssssundweller." The one in front hissed.

"Leave me be!" She shrieked loudly, hoping the others would hear. Then leaped sideways, trying to burrow under the brush.

A large paw slammed down on her hindquarters, knocking her off balance. She let out a yelp and tried to roll over and slap at whatever it was that hit her. Her eyes went wide when she saw the blood red claws of the black paw just before it slammed into the side of her head.

The small cat skidded another foot, crumpling to the ground like a rag. The two creatures walked to her. "Pick her up." The one who had spoken earlier said. "Lord Hearteater will be pleased."


	3. The Descent

It wasn't until later that Snowfeather regained consciousness. Her head rattled from the blow earlier causing her to stay in her sprawled position. Opening her eyes told her little of her surroundings. All that she could see was a dark, dirt wall. "Ooooo, where am I?" She asked no one. After her head cleared enough, she stood up slowly. She found herself in a small cave; and from the smell of it, she was deep underground. Her stomach nearly dropped right out of her as panic set in. A quick glance about the room revealed one small exit, but her plans of escape were soon forgotten as the large black guard shifted its weight before settling once again. Her nose wrinkled from the musty smell that came from the entire room. "At least I can see better now…" she mused quietly to herself as her tail wrapped about her tightly. All her life she spent out in wide-open spaces and every bit of her screamed in panic from being enclosed. The parts of her that weren't worried about the enclosure were worried about those creatures. _What were they? Too big to be Folk…aren't they?_ Her mind kept her occupied until she sensed something approaching.

"Get up mem're," snarled a voice.

Snowfeather looked up to see the same black creature that she had plowed into earlier that day. _Or is it even the same day?_

"I said GET UP." It growled and came forward menacingly.

Snowfeather leapt clumsily to her paws, fearing another blow from those horrid red claws. Her yellow eyes were wide with fear.

"That's right. You'd better obey kit, or you'll be regretting the day you were born. Now move it, you have work to do." The guard at the entrance had moved forward, allowing Snowfeather to exit. "And don't you even think about running." The creature grinned evilly, "There is no where for you to go."

Snowfeather looked toward the exit and then began to walk forward. There was something in that creature's voice that made its words ring true. She followed her guard with the other one coming up behind her. It led her down the narrow tunnels, which seemed to snake and branch off endlessly. Up ahead a scratching sound caught Snowfeather's attention. Soon enough she discovered its source. Her guide had turned aside as she walked up beside it. Her eyes widened at the sight that she saw. A large number of Folk were digging at the tunnel's end. Two or three of the large black creatures were moving about, delivering clawed slaps to those who were slacking.

"You will stay here with this group until you are called upon." The creature that had spoken before said to her. It then moved ahead toward another of the black creatures.

It looked up, "Chieftain Snarejaw, you brought the one?" The creature looked past the Chieftain to look at Snowfeather.

"Yes. You will keep her with the others until I, and only I ask for her. The Fat One has other matters to attend to before this." The Chieftain then moved back toward Snowfeather. "Mind Cutfast." It snarled and then moved on.

Her guard shoved her forward with a paw and she fell in with a group of workers. A bit caught off guard, the white cat looked blankly at what was in front of her.

A gray cat next to her whispered, "Better start digging, unless you want your ears shredded."

Snowfeather quickly sat on her haunches and began to dig with the other Folk. _Oh… what have I gotten into?..._

"Welcome to Vastnir." An orange fela snorted from her left. "It'll be your new home."

"Hush Tailwhip." The gray said, and then turned to Snowfeather, "Don't mind her attitude. It gets a bit stressful here."

"A bit? Pawswipe you've been whapped too many times by those Clawguard."

"Clawguard?" Snowfeather questioned, "Are they those large black creatures?"

"Aye." Pawswipe said as he continued to dig. "They, along with the Toothguard and Boneguard, work for Hearteater." His voice dropped when he said the Firstborn's name, as if he feared that it would bring him there.

Snowfeather shivered. She had heard many stories about the evil Firstborn. He had killed his elder brother Whitewind out of jealousy and Firefoot had sworn vengeance on him. The middle Firstborn had retreated underground, and had not been heard from since.

The orange fela nodded, "That's right, and he's gathering up Folk to dig his tunnels for him. Those big brutes of his can't possibly soil their claws on dirt."

"And there's no way out I suppose…" Snowfeather asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

"Not that any of us are aware of. There are many more of these groups through out this system. Several have tried, but none seem to make it." Pawswipe informed her as he paused briefly to clear out some of the large dirt clods from his paws.

"You never mentioned your name vez one." Tailwhip said, her voice softening slightly from its sarcastic tone.

"I'm Snowfeather."

"Nice to meet you Snowfeather." Pawswipe said, "Though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Enough talk, more digging!" Yelled a Clawguard from behind them.

Snowfeather cringed, but she hid it from the guard. All three of them began to paw at the wall harder, their claws slicing away pieces of dirt from the almost clay surface.

Several hours later, though to Snowfeather it seemed more like eternity, the two Clawguard growled for them to stop. Snowfeather dropped to the ground from her sitting position, her paws bloodied from the work.

"Get up Snowfeather; they don't take kindly to things that'll slow them down." Pawswipe said as he moved to help her up.

The group moved out between the two Guards slowly. Every one of the cats carried their heads low and their tails down. It seemed almost like a funeral procession. One of the cats in front of Snowfeather fell. She narrowly missed tripping over him.

"Keep going." Whispered Tailwhip as they moved onward.

Even if Snowfeather had wanted to stop, the Folk behind her pressed her forward. She cringed as she heard a sickening sound and a quiet whimper. A few of the other Folk looked her way with a sympathetic eye, but most, having been there a long time, were completely dead to everything around them.

After being led about blindly, the group of workers was led to a large chamber. There were already several other groups there and more were entering. Snowfeather looked to Pawswipe.

"This is where we sleep… where we all sleep." He sighed as he looked about for a place that was empty. "It's nearly impossible to get any room in here."

Snowfeather looked shocked. Never in her life had she seen so many Folk pressed in together in one place.

"Ah here we go. Our usual spot, Tailwhip." Pawswipe said as he and the orange fela began to push their way through the milling crowd. "Come Snowfeather, there'll probably be room for you too."

She followed them, dodging swishing tails and stepping over others who had already claimed their space. A few brief fights broke out among the newer toms, but most of the other cats merely laid down where ever they could. Something moaned as Snowfeather walked. She looked down at the scrubby red tabby that was lying on his side. Her tail lowered as her heart sank at the sight of the poor dilapidated cat. His ribs showed clearly through his tattered pelt. However, she had to keep going unless she wished to lose her new cu'nre. Soon she caught up with them as they settled in. From their corner, Snowfeather could almost see the entire cavern. By now, it was a sea of fur and ears as the rest of the workers had been filed in. A line of Clawguard were seen at the entrances. Sighing, Snowfeather laid down in a tight ball, her tail wrapped about her. She closed her eyes in order to block out the pained looks in the other cats' eyes. Never before had she willed sleep to come.

Days and nights blurred together for the workers. All they knew was digging, sleeping and digging some more. Occasionally the Clawguard would line them up for a pass-by of the food trough. Snowfeather grew quieter as time passed. She merely went through the motions of work and then lay down with Tailwhip and Pawswipe when it was time to sleep. Every so often, a voice would call out from the cavern for a song. This was one of the few things Snowfeather paid attention to. These songs were something she could grasp and hold onto. Once, she even volunteered to sing. Her soft voice seemed to grow strong with each word of her song as the crowd listened in almost perfect silence. But whatever strength she had gained through the singing would leave her once they began work. She had all but forgotten the words of the Clawguard Chieftain who had brought her there until she was once again in the cavern.

Tailwhip chuckled as some marmalade tom finished his song. "You should remember that one Snowfeather."

She smiled weakly at her, "I'll try." Her ears flicked back slightly as she heard a strange noise. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Pawswipe asked as he moved his ears about. "I don't hear anything unusual."

"But I thought I heard…. There it is again!" Snowfeather turned her head, but she still could not place the sound.

"Your hearing things vez one." Tailwhip said yawning. She placed her head upon her paws.

Frowning, Snowfeather curled up in a ball. Whatever it was that she had heard was quiet, "But I did hear it."

"Shhhhh! We're trying to sleep here!" Yowled a voice from nearby.

She sighed, but kept quiet, as the voice had demanded. The last thing she wanted to do was to get into a fight. As her mind began to drift into mri'fa, something rudely shook her. Her eyes snapped open, but she saw no one. Something began to dig about in her mind, not at all worried about being careful. Snowfeather pressed her paws hard against her head and moaned. Another cat hissed at her to be quiet but she didn't hear it.

"Snowfeather?" Pawswipe woke, hearing her moan. "Are you alright?"

"She's probably in mri'fa." Complained Tailwhip, thinking Snowfeather was having a nightmare, until she looked at her. She got up and nudged Snowfeather with her head. Neither cat received an answer.

_What are you! Leave me be!_ Snowfeather cried in her mind. The pain was more than she had experienced while digging. It pierced through her very being. She let out a yowl in pain.

Luckily, Tailwhip had seen her mouth open and she quickly covered it with a paw, muffling Snowfeather's cry. She whispered, "Hush vez one, it's alright."

Slowly, the presence left her; it was finished with her, for now. Snowfeather trembled terribly. It had left her feeling ripped apart and cold. Tailwhip and Pawswipe lay closer to her and Tailwhip began to groom her until she finally fell asleep. The two cats looked to each other and exchanged a worried glance before they laid their heads down to sleep.

"Get up, its time for work!" Yowled one of the Clawguard. One by one, the prisoners got up and began to file out. A few stayed down; some were too tired to move, some would never move again. Snowfeather looked up at her two companions.

"Come on, vez one, you mustn't stop now." Tailwhip helped her up.

"I feel awful." Snowfeather said quietly.

"What happened?" Pawswipe asked as they followed the group out to their post.

"I… I don't know… It almost felt like someone was digging through my head."

Pawswipe looked over at Tailwhip quickly, his eyes widening in shock.

"What?" Snowfeather looked up at him. "Do you know what it was?"

He lowered his voice as their two Clawguard walked past. "I might have an idea… I've heard others talk about it. I just wasn't sure how true their words were."

Not long after they started digging, Snowfeather heard a familiar voice: one that she had almost forgotten. She quickly glanced over her shoulder and saw the Clawguard Chieftain talking with the leader.

"Wasn't that the Claw that brought you here?" Tailwhip whispered.

"I'm afraid so." Snowfeather said unhappily, she knew he was there for her.

"Hang in there vez one." Tailwhip encouraged her.

The Claw stepped forward toward Snowfeather. "You, Stripe, come along now."

Snowfeather looked to her friends, "Nre-fa'o… I hope to see you two again." She then moved away from the wall and limped slowly toward Snapjaw.

"Nre-fa'o." The two whispered after her before turning back to their work.

The large Clawguard cuffed her across the ears as she got into range, "Hurry it up, we haven't all day."

The blow knocked her off her feet. She clamped her jaws together, but got up quickly. He led her through that tunnel into the main passageway. They turned down a tunnel that Snowfeather had not traveled on yet. She looked ahead of the black creature in order to see what was ahead. All that she could see was that the tunnel went on a long ways. Her nose and whiskers told her that it lead deeper into the heart of the Mound. The longer they walked, the more apprehensive Snowfeather became. _This is where it was… that thing that was in my head…_ She grew more reluctant, knowing that whatever she was being led to was much worse than this Clawguard.

"Stop dragging, mem're!" He growled at her but she didn't increase her pace. His growl became a low chuckle. "You know what's down there don't you sundweller. Don't worry; you'll live unlike those pathetic pieces of fur back there. Oh no, you are different and the Fat One knows it."

Panic flew through her mind when she began to put it all together. _The Fat One, the one in my mind…Lord Hearteater!_ She nearly stopped dead in her tracks, but something in her made her move forward. _Get a grip on yourself Nira!_ After chiding herself, Snowfeather began to walk with a bit more confidence even though every part of her was scared.

After several minutes of walking, the two approached a massive archway. "Stay here. Don't you even dare move from this spot." The Chieftain hissed at her. He moved on into the archway and disappeared from her sight. Snowfeather looked about her, studying the walls as she had been doing during her entire stay in Vastnir. However, her gaze never went past the archway. The air coming from there was foul and she had no desire to find out why. A presence approaching brought Snowfeather's attention back to the archway. The Chieftain appeared, walking somewhat stiffly. _He's hiding something…_ Snowfeather studied him carefully. _He seems more scared of the First Born than I do…_

"Come along." The Chieftain had walked around behind her, giving her a push. "The Fat One doesn't like to wait."

Snowfeather stumbled forward, but then straightened up. _Well, if I have to face him, I might as well do so without looking like a terrified ball of fluff._ She licked her nose several times as they walked through the archway. The further they walked the more foul the air smelt. Gradually Snowfeather began sensing a presence, one that she had felt earlier, but this time, much more powerful. Her ears lay back as she walked, her resolve slowly melting away.

_Yes, come to me little one._ A voice rang sharply in her head.

Snowfeather's eyes grew wide and she stopped suddenly. The Clawguard nearly plowed into her. He hissed and swatted a paw at her but she had jumped forward before the strike connected.

The tunnel began to widen until it opened up into a huge cavern. Snowfeather stopped again, but this time the Clawguard allowed her to stare. Her ears flicked back as she surveyed her surroundings. The cavern was larger than anything she could imagine, let alone something that was clearly dug by paw. Something was near the back of the cavern, but the light was too dim for her to see clearly. Her eyes looked near this large pillar and she saw smaller ones, but these pillars were made up of piles of something. The Clawguard pushed her forward with a paw. She moved forward toward the piles, her eyes lowered to the ground as a feeling in her grew. Her tail flicked uncomfortably. The 'pillar' shifted and her eyes moved up in surprise. She stopped walking as she realized that the 'pillar' was no pillar, but Hearteater himself. He was enormous, bigger than any Folk should ever be. Not only was he tall, but he also fat. He moved a paw to the pile next to him and tossed a few of the items into its impossibly large mouth. Snowfeather shivered and backed into the Clawguard, not caring that she didn't like him. _He's not actually eating them!_ Her mind reeled at the thought of it. She felt sick and crouched down.

_What's the matter? The mere sight of my food sends you cowering. _ The voice chuckled, as did the large creature in front of them. _Perhaps you are not the one._ It began to push into her mind.

Snowfeather shrieked, pressing herself against the Clawguard in attempts to get away.

_No use running ssssundweller!_ The sheer force of the voice caused Snowfeather to drop to the ground.

She curled up tightly at the feet of the Clawguard as if trying to make herself small and hard to see. The Firstborn continued to dig in her mind until finally, it caused her to pass out.

"Take her back to the otherssss. She may still be of some usssse to ussss." He then turned from the Chieftain, popping a few more of the food into his mouth. _Yes, she is the one, but how to get it out of her…_ He thought to himself as he watched the Clawguard pick up Snowfeather and leave. _With that kind of power, those ssssundwellersss have no chance._

The Chieftain brought Snowfeather back to the sleeping chamber. The other prisoners were out in the tunnels leaving the chamber silent and empty. Snarejaw set her down in the corner and left her there knowing that she will not wake any time soon. He stood at the entrance and called out. "Crawldark! Get over here!"

A somewhat smaller pink creature crawled up to the Clawguard. Its blind eyes searched for the one who had called it, "Yes Snarejaw?"

"Stay here and keep watch." He looked back over his shoulder toward the small lump of white fur. Crawldark sniffed in that direction. "She should not wake, before the workers return, but just in case. Make sure she doesn't escape or Lord Hearteater will have your furless hide." The Clawguard then moved on down the tunnel.

"Snowfeather!" Pawswipe looked surprised when the workers returned to see the white cat lying in the corner. He darted over the others to reach her. "Snowfeather?"

She moved at the sound of her name, but she could barely raise her head. "Pawswipe?" Her voice was softer than usual.

"I'm here, so is Tailwhip." Tailwhip had joined him in standing next to Snowfeather.

Snowfeather blinked her eyes and a faint smile appeared on her face before she fell back asleep.

Tailwhip looked over at Pawswipe before lying down next to Snowfeather.

Snowfeather was the first one awake that morning. She looked over the sleeping mass of Folk. Her eyes closed again, as much as she hated to see them this way, she was glad to see them again. _But I won't be back here much longer_… Snowfeather knew there was something she had that Lord Hearteater wanted, but she had no idea. As far as she knew, she was no different from any other First-Walker.

Pawswipe looked up, having heard Snowfeather shifting. "You alright?" He said quietly.

She snapped her head toward him, startled, "Oh… well… I feel better now than I did earlier."

"That's good," he bumped heads with her. Then both looked up as the Clawguard entered to herd everyone to work.

"It may sound strange, but I'm kind of looking forward to digging… will keep my mind off of what happened…" She sounded weaker than Pawswipe was used to.

He looked at her worriedly, "Would it help to talk about it?" He then continued once he saw the reluctance in her features, "Not right away of course. Take your time with it. Just remember we are here for you if you wish to talk."

Snowfeather nodded as she got up to follow the crowd. "I will. Thank you."

Work seemed to return to normal for Snowfeather. The digging helped her keep her mind off other things. As the time grew longer, more and more new cats were brought in as more cats were taken away. Tailwhip began to have troubles walking and was forced to rely on Pawswipe and Snowfeather to move.

"It's alright vez one, soon enough I'll be able to run across the meadows again; chasing butterflies." She would smile at Snowfeather who would watch over her with a careful eye.

"Yeah, you chased those butterflies for food you know." Pawswipe would smile, "You always were fond of them," but his voice revealed his worry for his cu'nre.

They walked at the very back of the group, keeping pace with Tailwhip. On one of the trips from the tunnels, Tailwhip stumbled and fell. "Keep moving!" Yowled one of the Claws as he stepped forward with a raised paw ready to strike her.

Snowfeather leapt between them and growled. "Leave her be! Can't you see she's injured?"

The Claw glared at her and then swung his paw, knocking her against the side of the tunnel. By then, Pawswipe had gotten Tailwhip into a standing position. The Clawguard glared at all three of them. "You make any more trouble and I'll personally see you all dragged off."

Snowfeather picked herself up carefully and moved in beside Tailwhip in order to help Pawswipe support her.

Tailwhip looked at Snowfeather, "Dear, you shouldn't have done that… your limping."

"No, someone has to stand up to these brutes." Snowfeather snorted. As they walked along behind the group, Snowfeather's mind kept going back to what the Claw had said. _I'll personally see you all dragged off._ She shivered mentally as the picture of what she had seen in the heart of Vastnir surfaced.

Each of the small group only half listened to the songs being told that night. The longer one stayed at Vastnir, the less they listened to the newer prisoners. However, all had listened as some gossip had flowed through those who stayed in that cavern. It was heard that the Fat One was going to make a move. Something about finding what he had been looking for. Snowfeather had looked at her two friends worriedly. She had finally told them one day during digging. They simply moved closer to her as the other Folk chatted about it. The only other highlight was the attempted escape by that crazy black cat. He had gotten close to the surface before the Boneguard got him. Most of the older Folk claimed that he was crazy for trying something like that. He had been there almost as long as anyone had and should have known better. Some of the newer Folk thought of him as a sort of martyr. "Listen to those who've been here longer than you." Said one of the prisoners to the newest members, "That cat was crazy to have tried what he did. Many died before him trying and I'm sure more will die after him."

The days began to drag out longer, and Snowfeather began to lose her resolve again. Tailwhip kept getting worse until she couldn't even dig. Pawswipe himself didn't look any better. The fear of losing her was pulling on whatever strength he had left. Snowfeather did her best to help both cats out as they had helped her. One morning Tailwhip didn't get up. She looked up at Snowfeather as she had tried to wake her. "Don't vez one." Her voice was quiet and strained. "Hang in there." She was then quiet.

Snowfeather and Pawswipe reluctantly left her to join their fellow diggers. Neither spoke that day. Pawswipe dug as hard as he could as if the work would keep his mind off his cu'nre. But no matter how hard he worked, it kept reminding him of the orange fela. Snowfeather began to feel something again besides her sorrow. It moved through her like water, but it didn't hurt like she expected. She stopped digging and stared at her paws.

Four red stripes appeared across her back as one of the Clawguard slashed her for stopping. "Keep working, mem're!"

Snowfeather turned to him and growled threateningly.

"Snowfeather! Don't!" Pawswipe yelled at her, afraid for her.

"Come on then tiny one if you think you can take me." The Clawguard turned his head as the fur began to rise on his shoulders and back.

Snowfeather continued to growl lowly at him, her eyes almost flashing in her anger. However, she stayed where she was, knowing that she couldn't take on this giant creature.

"That's what I thought. Now get to work before I shred you." He moved forward threateningly.

Snowfeather turned and began to dig, ignoring him. The Clawguard growled, as if this move was worse than her striking him. He leapt forward and knocked her away from the wall. His large forepaw pinned her down on her back. "Do not mess with me Stripe." He then moved off of her.

Snowfeather got up slowly and returned to her spot with vigor. As soon as the Clawguard was satisfied, he moved on. She slowed down a little as her paw pads began to bleed again. Pawswipe looked over at her, "Why?" She merely shook her head as if she wasn't exactly sure herself. _It was as if something had a hold of me_… she thought to herself as she turned back to her digging.

Several moments later, Snowfeather had set her mind on what she was going to do. She glanced at Pawswipe, _Oh, he's going to think I'm crazy… but I have to get out of here._

He looked up and noticed her looking at him, "What?" He whispered.

"I've got a plan." Pawswipe's ears pricked forward as Snowfeather continued, "I'm planning on getting out of here."

Pawswipe looked at her, his eyes wide, "Didn't you hear what they said about that crazy old tom?"

She sighed, "I know, but something is telling me that I can get us out of here… that is if you want to accompany me."

Pawswipe turned to his digging, and then looked over at her, "Someone's got to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

It wasn't until several days later that Snowfeather mentioned the escape again. They were walking back from a days work. She looked at him, "Now."

"What? Now?" He had hoped she would have forgotten, but he slipped off behind her as they made their way to the edge of the group.

Snowfeather looked ahead and behind them then slipped off into a side tunnel that was scarcely used. She had been studying all the tunnels around them as well as interviewing other groups of Folk. The two cats waited in silence as their group passed. When the last Clawguard disappeared down the tunnel, Snowfeather looked to Pawswipe, "Let's go." Before they left their hiding place, Snowfeather rolled in the dirt in an attempt to make her white fur blend in with their surroundings better. Pawswipe followed her as they made their way down the tunnel. She led them through several different tunnel systems before stopping again.

Pawswipe looked up and down the tunnel before pushing Snowfeather back into the tunnel they had just left. The look on his face told Snowfeather that someone was coming. They huddled close together, as two Toothguard walked past. One of them stopped and sniffed at the air, his naked muzzle turning toward them.

"What issss it?" The second one hissed.

"I thought I sssmelled sssomething."

"It'sss probably jussst an old ssscent." The two Toothguard then moved on leaving a relieved pair of Folk.

Neither one of the cats moved, making sure that the two blind guards were gone. Snowfeather then turned to Pawswipe, "According to what I could pick up, the exit should be nearby."

"And what kind of guard do you expect there?" Pawswipe whispered back to her.

"I really don't know… but there is no other way out except to dig." She looked up at the ceiling.

"I think I'll take my luck with the guard." Pawswipe looked around the tunnel again, "It's clear."

Snowfeather stepped out followed by Pawswipe. They slipped into a connecting tunnel and began traveling, quicker this time. By now, their group would have reached the sleeping cavern and their presence may be missed. "I smell fresh air." Snowfeather whispered with delight.

Pawswipe lifted his muzzle, "Oh, I haven't smelt that for a very long time." A smile crossed his narrow face. They could not see any light yet, but there was no mistaking the smell of fresh air. Soon enough the tunnel began to lighten. The two cats looked to each other and sped up. The light seemed to beckon them forward. A small circle of blue appeared in front of them. As they broke into a run, Snowfeather felt something strange nearby, but she couldn't see anything.

"Pawswipe… stop running." Snowfeather stopped suddenly as Pawswipe stopped beside her.

"What is…" A velvet rubbing sound was heard up ahead of them, cutting him off. "Oh… We're in trouble." His eyes grew round as a shape moved up from what appeared to be solid dirt.

The creature hissed at them, its voice was raspy and a breeze whipped past the two scared cats.

Snowfeather stared at the creature, not entirely sure what it was, but quickly deducing which of the three guards this must have been. _A Boneguard…_

_You cannot escape,_ the creature breathed. It moved forward toward them, but no matter how close it got, its features were still difficult to see.

Pawswipe hissed and laid back his ears. Then a look of horror crossed his face when he realized that he couldn't move. He looked over at Snowfeather who had the same expression on her face.

_Come on paws, move!_ Snowfeather commanded herself.

_There is nothing that you can do. You are powerless._ The Boneguard continued to move closer, its hold growing stronger.

Snowfeather yowled loudly, scaring Pawswipe and startling the Boneguard. She jerked hard and then stumbled forward as her paws sluggishly obeyed. Pawswipe noticed that she could move and moved forward also. The Boneguard looked shocked then yowled back at them. The breeze from its mouth pushed the two cats backward.

"I'll distract him, you get out of here." Pawswipe nearly yelled over the top of the wind.

"But what about you!"

"I'll be fine, go!" Pawswipe leaped toward the shape while Snowfeather darted past them toward the light.

A shriek issued from the Boneguard as it saw Pawswipe leaping toward it. Snowfeather heard a sickening thud and she braced herself, running at full throttle.

_You cannot escape us!_ Howled the wind behind her as she burst out through the tunnel.

The bright light from the sun blinded her as she ran away from the Mound. She didn't care; all she wanted to do was get away from the death and the stink of the Mound. After a several minutes of running, Snowfeather fell to the ground exhausted. Lying there, all the thoughts of what happened rushed into her head. _Oh Pawswipe…_ she curled up into a tight ball and just lay there in a miserable heap.

The sun began to rise higher in the sky from its early morning position. Snowfeather looked up into the sky, squinting. _I need to get as far away as I can… those things can't come out in the day… be with me my cu'nre_… She stood up and then took off running. Her paws thudded against the ground as she ran.

"What do you mean she's not here!" Yowled Snarejaw as he slapped the guard across the head.

"I don't know what happened, maybe she died?"

"You'd better hope she didn't. Alert the others, we have an escapee." He growled as the Clawguard ran off and a Toothguard approached.

From the stance of the Toothguard, one could tell he was a Chieftain. "I hear you lost the one." It sneered, "Perhaps I should alert the Fat One?"

"You do that and He'll kill you too. Now be of some use and help find her!" The Clawguard ran off as the Toothguard snickered and slunk off into another tunnel.

Chieftain Snarejaw made his way past one of the tunnels that lead up when he heard a scraping sound. He froze in his tracks as the Boneguard made its way toward him.

_I would advise you to get a party ready. The one you are looking for is very tricky._ The creature dropped something at the Clawguard's feet. _Perhaps this will appease the Fat One's anger_.


	4. Life Above the Mound: A stranger comes

Snowfeather stopped her song and took a few moments to recollect herself. She had been singing for a long time now and was growing tired. "That is enough for one night." Thane Snapjaw said, noticing how tired she was getting. "We have a long day of travel ahead of us, and I suggest everyone get rest." The other First-Walkers nodded and moved off to different parts of the same area.

Shadowdancer walked up to Snowfeather, "Will you be okay?"

"Yes… it's good to get it out." Her smile was faint, but the memories did pain her.

He bumped heads with her for comfort, "The worst is mostly over I assume?"

"Sort of… but then you'll have to wait and see." Her smile turned mischievous.

"Already you have mastered the tricks of the Oel-cie'va." He chuckled and then moved off.

Snowfeather moved over toward a tree trunk and curled in a ball at its base. _The feel of the grass beneath my paws and the cool breeze upon my fur…oh how I missed it_. Soon she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

From several paces away, the large Thane kept watch over his group. He would eventually sleep, but his ears and nose would be on constant guard. From what Snowfeather had described, nights were now more dangerous than ever. There was no doubt in his mind that the Firstborn would be very upset at this loss, but would not give up. His nose crinkled at the thought of what the vez fela had gone through. _It has changed her_, he thought to himself, _but the change isn't all bad either_. He situated himself on the rock so that he could see the entire area where his group slept. _I am very curious to see how her song continues, and how the other Thanes receive this news._

The next morning, the First-Walkers met back at the same spot after hunting for breakfast. Each of the Folk returned licking their chops, signifying a successful hunt for each of them. Snapjaw spoke once everyone had arrived, "Alright, now that we have everyone, its time to head out." At that, they turned and continued on their way to the designated meeting spot. Shadowdancer and the Thane walked up front followed by the three younger cats.

For once, the two toms were quiet as they walked side by side. Snowfeather watched them as they walked in front of her. _My song must have subdued them a bit…_. She felt bad, she really hadn't meant to kill the mood. "The world must be falling apart." Her voice stuck out in the silence of the woods.

The four toms all turned to look at her as they walked; a questioning look etched on their faces. Snowfeather looked at 'the twins'. "Look at you two. Dead silence, not a word negative or otherwise between you two." She had a slight smile in her eyes.

The 'twins' looked at each other than back to her. "Complain when we talk, complain when we are quiet. Can't seem to satisfy the lot of you!" Quickpaw shook his head in mock complaint.

Satisfied by breaking the silence, Snowfeather just smiled back at them. Shadowdancer flicked his tail tip, the equivalent to a human eye roll, "Snowfeather how could you even suggest that they talk." Even though he sounded serious, and to some extent probably was, there was a touch of humor on his voice.

"Shadowdancer!" Flickerswift said, "I can't believe you'd say such a thing!" He feigned being hurt.

Snapjaw just shook his head and chuckled, _At least a few things are returning to normal_. He knew soon enough that the two toms would start arguing and would continue until they stopped at midday. After all, he knew his fellow First-Walkers well.

The sun rose in the sky and was soon above them. The travelers moved into the shade of a tall pine tree. After they were situated, the four toms turned toward Snowfeather. She looked at them, "What?"

"What do you mean what? You know." Quickpaw said grinning.

"No really, I don't know." She kept a straight face until Flickerswift gave her a very pitiful look. A smile crept onto her face, "Alright, alright. I'll continue."

"You do not have to." Snapjaw told her.

"Its alright, this next part is a bit different, and will explain how I got from Vastnir to here." Snowfeather said as she sat up, her tail wrapped over her paws. She was ready to continue her song.

Snowfeather had stopped underneath some brush to rest after running most of the morning. Most of the dirt from her fur had been brushed off by the grass. She groomed her side tiredly, trying to rid her fur of the dew. Her ears suddenly snapped forward. Slowly, she lifted her head in the direction of the sound. Something was coming along the pathway. Before Snowfeather could run, something in her mind told her that it wasn't of Vastnir. Knowing it wasn't coming for her, her curiosity caused her to stay put. Two figures appeared, walking along the pathway. They were M'an, walking on two legs. One was a fela, the other was a tom; but this tom didn't appear to be as solid as the fela. This didn't bother Snowfeather other than she had heard a few stories about these descendants of Ninebirds. Their conversation made her move a little forward, curious as to where they were from and perhaps from them she could find out where she is.

"What I don't understand is why you won't let me have some time to myself. You know perfectly well that I can protect myself, unlike the sword." The tom complained to his companion.

"But you are mine. You are supposed to obey me and I don't like the idea of leaving you in one spot, especially since you can move around at your own will." The two walked closer to Snowfeather's hiding place.

Snowfeather looked down at herself, her white pelt shining in the small beams of light that slipped through the leaves. She crouched lower, cursing the Allmother for her white pelt. The two M'an stopped walking in front of her bush. Their argument continued through Snowfeather's thoughts.

"But you go off all the time, leaving me somewhere, especially when you're mixed in with the more 'modern' times when magic isn't accepted. That doesn't seem to bother you." The tom continued.

"Yes, that's true, but I know you are somewhere safe. I may be able to call you at will but I still like to know that you are safe."

"Come on, just give me a chance. Go off somewhere and I'll stay here in the forest close to this path. I promise. If I don't, then I will never bring it up ever again."

Snowfeather smiled at the insistent tone in the tom. It almost reminded her of the kittens at Moon's Eye, always begging their fe's to do something or go somewhere. Her thoughts suddenly stopped, she hadn't thought of Moon's Eye since she had been with the First-Walkers. _How long ago was that?_

The fela began talking again, breaking Snowfeather's train of thought. "If you feel that you can stay close to the path without getting in any trouble, then we'll try it. I'll give you an hour and see how things go from there."

The tom smiled happily, finally getting his way, "Oh I know, baby steps, but don't worry, I'll be good. Go on, you can trust me. You have for thousands of years."

_Did he say thousands? I didn't realize M'an lived so long…_ Snowfeather continued to listen, shoving her own thoughts from her mind; she'll worry about them later.

The fela nodded her head and then continued to walk along the path leaving the tom. Snowfeather watched the fela for a few moments before turning her attention to the strange tom. She squinted her eyes to get a better look at him. From what she could tell, the trees on the other side of him showed right through him, as if he were a ka.

The man was also watching the fela leave, then out loud to himself, "Well… I don't want to follow her and I don't want to go back where we came from. So I guess I'll just stay here for a while since I'm supposed to stay near the path." He walked over to a tree, directly opposite of Snowfeather's bush. He sat down with his back against it. In his right hand, he held onto a staff that he had propped against the tree and the ground. _I'll prove to her that she can trust me. I don't always cause trouble. I am of use when I am needed._

Snowfeather frowned at this. She didn't want to stay around all day, let alone one hour. That was time she could spend running away from the Mound. Her tail flicked in her irritation at this tom. She constantly kept one ear pointed backward to make sure that nothing was coming up behind her. The last thing she wanted was for a Clawguard to walk up behind her, defying her knowledge of their hatred of the sun. Her attention was so focused on what was in front of her and behind her; she didn't expect the fla-fa'az to swoop down past her. A soft growl escaped from her mouth before she could even think.

"Hello?" The tom asked, figuring the bird wasn't the source of the growling. He looked around, but stayed seated. Snowfeather crouched down silently, hoping that he would just ignore it. The tom laid the staff across his lap, "I know there's someone there. Come out, I won't hurt you, I promise. That is, unless you want to somehow hurt me."

_I am not here, I am not here, I am not here… Harar why must I be white!_

"Are you anything that doesn't belong in these woods?" The tom continued to call out. He frowned when he received no response. A speck of white caught his eye and he extended the staff by grabbing the end. Using the end with the dragon claw holding a crystal, the tom began poking at the bush. Snowfeather moved away from the staff, her eyes fixed on it. "Well, you are definitely something alive." The tom set the staff on the ground and began to crawl toward the bush, his hand never leaving the staff as if he were connected to it. "It's alright I won't hurt you," he said soothingly.

Snowfeather looked up at the approaching M'an. Even though she'd never had contact with them before, her natural cautious nature made her wary of him no matter how much he tried to plead with her. She backed away from him, nearly leaving the bush.

"Hey, come back here. I promise I won't do anything that you won't like." Then he added, more to himself than to the creature under the bush, "Or what she would like."

Snowfeather sighed inwardly; this being was quite persistent. She knew she would get nowhere trying to hide from him. In frustration, she uttered a sound similar to 'frrrrrrrt'.

"Ok, I have no idea if that's a good sound or a bad one." The tom stayed where he was, on all fours and one hand on the staff.

"Is o, not os." Her voice was a bit shaky from the run in with the Boneguard. It almost made it seem as if she had forgotten how to speak.

"Well that's good then. But you seem afraid of me."

"That is because you are o. We of the Folk do not communicate with…" She paused briefly, not exactly sure what to call this 'see-through tom', "M'an."

"But I am not human. How many humans have you seen that are transparent like I am?"

"I haven't seen a M'an."

"I see. Let's try and explain this in a way that's not overly complicated." The tom paused, looking down at the staff perplexed. Then he looked at the little cat with a slight grimace, "Would you believe that I'm this staff?" He lifted it slightly as if emphasizing his question.

"The piece of az'me?" Snowfeather looked at him, _Maybe not os, but certainly a strange one._

"At least you're not calling me a stick like some other strange things I've met. So, do you believe what I tell you? That I am this?"

"I know nothing of your kind or of the world of the two-legged. Thus I wouldn't know if you are true or not."

"I have no 'kind'; I'm the only one like this. As for humans, well, the only one I'm associated with is that woman you may have seen me with a little while back. She wouldn't hurt anyone or anything unless they meant to hurt her first. Does that help?"

Not entirely hearing all that he had said, she almost shrugged it off. Her ears twitched slightly in worry, but she felt guilty for wanting to ignore it and asked, "Help with what?"

"In believing that I am not human and you shouldn't be afraid of me."

"You have no os, I am not afraid." _I have worse things to worry about_ she thought bitterly. Her plume of a tail swished slightly at the very tip as if relaying her thoughts.

"Good," the tom nodded, "So would you mind coming out? I'm starting to dislike this position and would like to sit back down again."

Snowfeather obliged, and moved out slowly, almost at a slink. Her movements over the last year and a half had been crawling through tunnels and thus the slink was almost an imprinted habit.

The tom returned to his position against the tree with the staff across his lap and his hand lay on top of it, "You seem one full of caution. Things haven't been good for you lately?"

A smirk played across Snowfeather's eyes, _now that's an understatement_, then she said out loud, "Very os."

"That's terrible. I wish there was some way I could help, but I can't summon all of my powers, only Shava can do that."

"The fela?" _Powers?_ Snowfeather's mind reeled at the word, bringing back the memories of Vastnir's Lord. She shoved it quickly from her mind.

"Yes, her. She is in a sense, my mistress, but sometimes she wishes that she never found me. But I do whatever she wants when it comes down to it."

_I wonder why_, Snowfeather thought to herself sarcastically. She hadn't heard anything talk so much as this tom since she left the First-Walkers. Part of her was glad for the distraction. Quietness only brought about thoughts of the Mound and the pain of losing her friends. The other part was getting fed up with this seemingly vez tom. "As for helping, there is not much to be done now that I am out."

"Out? Sounds like you just escaped from someplace."

"Yes. I'll be fine until the an returns to the va'an." She looked up at the sky, checking the position of the sun.

"What will happen when that occurs?"

"The red claws come out." Hatred and fear was evident on her voice. She purposely used the Clawguard's nickname, as if she feared that saying the name would summon them.

"Red claws? They sound down-right dreadful."

"They are, but they are not the worse of the lot."

"Great, things that are worse. Maybe I can get Shava to help you. She's rather willing when it comes to things of darkness: to help those that are trying to be rid of them." He paused for a moment, "Wait, we're sort of done with that. I'm not sure if she would be so willing to help… Might have to consult Cayndra, or the Creator on that." This last part was pretty much spoken for his own benefit.

"You can speak to Meerclar?" Snowfeather was brought out of her thoughts abruptly, hearing the word 'Creator'. She had never heard of anything but the Firstborn communicating with the Allmother.

"She does, but I'm there. Never really spoken with the guy, he's the one that directed her to me and instructed her on how to use me."

"Not tom, fela." Snowfeather shook her head; everyone knew that the Allmother was a female. "Unless you are referring to the three tom Firstborn?"

The tom shrugged, "Well, the Creator is however one wishes to perceive it. Shava just sees it as a young man, thus so do I. I'm sure if you met the Creator, that 'he' would be a 'female' to you. I'm not sure who the Firstborn is."

"Are." Snowfeather corrected him.

"Are?"

Her whiskers moved forward in a smile, "I know more about them than the Allmother, though my focus is on the younger."

"Oh, I see, there are more of them. And Allmother?" Then he answered his own question, "Oh, that must be your name for the Creator."

"Her name is Meerclar Allmother. But none of us have contact with her other than that." She looked up at the sky.

"The sky?" The tom followed her gaze upward.

"Her eyes are the an and moon and the dark sky is her belly." Snowfeather recited a part of an old song.

"I see. Well, the Creator can see everything that happens, except Shava…" The tom continued.

Snowfeather tuned him out as he went on to talk about the Creator. The song that had come to her mind was one that Pawswipe had taught her. She sat down with her tail curled tightly about her. Her mind was still numb to the fact that she had lost her two friends, the horrors of Vastnir did a good job of dulling her senses, but it still bothered her.

The tom looked back down at her and noticed that she wasn't paying attention. He switched the subject, "So what are you doing in the woods? Waiting for the Red Claws to come out when the sun sets?"

"I'm running from them." She looked up at him, coming out of her thoughts.

He nodded, "Well Shava will be back in an hour or so; should be plenty of time before the sun sets."

"They are quick and move as the shadows do… all one sees is their claws before mri." Snowfeather told the tom about the Clawguard.

"Death? No, wait, that's not it. Dang it. I've been out of practice with this tongues thing." He paused while he tried to come up with the translation, "Sleep! There we go." He then added, "Shava's quick as well. She can be gone in a blink of an eye if she wants to be."

"They are un-az like in their movements… they are the workers of the middle Firstborn."

"Well, Time hasn't even been able to catch up with Shava and it never will."

"Of the Firstborn, Hearteater doesn't play by natural rules." Her voice dropped in volume as she spoke of the Fat One.

"Neither does Shava. In fact, she can go through time; wherever and whenever she wants. Her power is great. She has me." He said boastfully, "And the sword and everything else of course."

Snowfeather shrugged her tail, "I only know of part of his power…" The memory of it caused a shiver to travel down her stripe.

"So why are these Red Claws after you? Did you do something bad?"

"I know I'm not wanted for the usual purpose…" Snowfeather's mind returned to the deep cavern and the piles of discarded carcasses. She shook her head, striving to rid her mind of it, "There is something about me he wants… His Clawguard are the only ones who can surface."

"The usual purpose? Well if it's anything magical, I can't tell right off. You have to be using your magic for me to detect it."

"I don't know what it is… I'm just an apprentice Oel-cie'va."

"Really? Shava would probably be able to tell what it is that he is after. She's good at that and has had plenty of experience in that line of work."

"It may be as simple as that I'm a First-Walker… he doesn't like us, we followers of his younger brother. Not that he likes anyone but food." She shuddered again as the memory came back full force.

"You ok? Or just bad memories?"

"Too long under there… suppression of that kind of singing… especial os against him. Earned you wounds or even broken limbs." She said sadly.

"Ouch. But it isn't good to suppress anything. I've heard that it may come back at you later in life."

"Most of those under there do not live that long." Her voice was flat, and nearly emotionless.

"Oh, I suggest you wait here until Shava returns. Then you can explain your situation and perhaps she can help; as long as the Creator lets her."

"It was whispered amongst the prisoners of Vastnir that someone will come and will find Lord Firefoot who will then finish what he had started long ago."

"Maybe she will be it." The tom suggested.

"Of the Folk." Snowfeather added.

After several moments of silence, the tom asked again, "What do you plan on doing now?"

"Get as far away as possible… that and I need to meet up with my Thane."

"Your Thane? Leader? I hope you will find him before the Red Claws find you."

"Yes, and as do I."

"Well Shava would be able to take you there in no time, whenever she gets back."

"I do not know exactly where they are…"

"That can be a problem. She needs to know where they are in order to go there."

"It's been a year and a half since I last saw them." _Could it really have been that long_, Snowfeather thought to herself.

"Sounds like they move a lot then."

"We are the First-Walkers, we are not stationary." She paused briefly, "They may be heading to the meeting spot…" Her head turns as she gazes at the foliage of the trees, "Seems about the time for the Thane gathering…"

"Do you know where that is?"

"I know the general area…"

"That's better than nothing."

"I suppose… but I do not know where I am now."

"That's never a problem. We've gotten out of situations even if we didn't know where we were."

Whatever the tom had said, Snowfeather had missed. Her mind was still troubled from earlier. Up to this point, she had kept it down, but now it had risen again. Her ears snapped back, and her voice was strained, "No…" She crouched down to the ground as the burning in her mind grew with each second. Both her paws were pressed against her ears and her mouth opened into a shriek of pain. _No, leave me be!_

The tom stood up quickly, figuring something was wrong. With the staff held in a ready position, he stood over the cat and scanned the road and trees. "Shava, I think you better get back here, and fast." His words were spoken aloud as well as telepathically to Shava.

Snowfeather shrieked again. The pain suddenly left her, as if it was cut off by her shriek. Her shrieking died down to a faint whimper. She shut her eyes tightly and kept her paws over her head. _Will I ever escape this…_she thought weakly.

The tom bent down to check on her.

"He knows, he knows, he knows…" Snowfeather repeated rapidly and softly.

Shava, you better get here, there's a problem and I can't help, the tom sent off in a private message back to the M'an fela whom he was speaking with earlier before she left.

Shava run down the pathway and saw the tom bent over a cat. She slowed down to a stop, "What's going on?"

"I don't know. We were talking, and then she started screaming and saying that someone knows. I think she means someone called a Firstborn, a powerful magic-user she managed to escape from not that long ago." He looked down at her, "She's quiet right now, but I know something's wrong. We need to help her."

Shava bent down to get a better look at the cat, "Are you alright for now little one?"

Snowfeather kept her eyes shut, hoping that the feeling would stay away. Her ears pricked slightly when she heard a female voice say 'little one' and a small 'rrrrr' sound issued from her throat. It stopped once reality reminded her that Tailwhip was no longer around.

Shava placed her hand gently on the cat, Can you hear me little one? Just acknowledge me somehow if you do. 

Another shriek came from the small body as the pain returned to her mind. This time however, the pain was less, as if this voice wasn't the source of her pain.

"Sorry," Shava pulled her hand away quickly, "I didn't realize that hurt. Please, answer me. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

Snowfeather kept still and quiet, her mind slowly settling down. Once she felt that she could go on, she opened her golden eyes. Her paws slid off the top of her head as she sat up slowly.

Shava gave a gentle, but worried smile, "I'm sorry little one. I didn't realize that it would hurt you. Are you alright?"

"…for now…" Snowfeather said, her voice trembling with fear. It would be worse the next time the Fat One tried, she knew it.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I need to get away." As if she felt the need to run, she quickly tried to get up but she had forgotten that her tail was wound about her. Shava tried to catch her but was too slow as the small cat tripped over her own tail.

"Careful. Where would be a safe place for you?"

"Nowhere… but away from here." She said as she picked herself up slowly, slightly embarrassed.

_The village might do it,_ Shava thought to herself. "I know of a place away from here. It might serve as a temporary haven for you until you figure out a better place." Snowfeather nodded slowly as Shava continued to speak, "Would you mind if I hold you? It would be easier to take you there." _Faster we get her away from here, the safer she might be from this Firstborn_.

"Don't mind…" Snowfeather said softly.

Shava looked back at the M'an and he nodded. He then disappeared and the staff shrunk to a smaller version of itself and floated into a holder on her back. Shava then returned her attention to the small cat, holding her arms out. With a quick leap, Snowfeather landed in Shava's arms. Shava stood up and closed her eyes. A sphere of flame surrounded them, and soon they were in an alley of a small town.

Snowfeather closed her eyes, uneasy about being within a M'an's nest. She had only heard of songs about these places, but had never been there herself.

"Again, I'm sorry. This is the best that I could do, but I do know a very quiet place where not many people go. There will be plenty of food." She added, noticing how light Snowfeather felt, "You must be starving."

The mere mention of food sent Snowfeather's stomach grumbling. She purred softly in response, and to show that she was ready. Now that they were in close proximity with other M'an, Snowfeather didn't want to take the risk of speaking and being heard.

Shava grinned and moved out into the street. Her pace was smooth as she walked, trying to keep the cat as comfortable as possible. Soon they reached a tavern at the end of town. After a short talk with the innkeeper, the two were headed upstairs to a room in the back of the inn. "Here we are. And there will be some nice fish and other meat sent up in a little bit for you."

"Thank you…" Her eyes opened as she glanced about the room. _Oh, I haven't eaten well for so long, cef'az would be like being with the Allmother in the sky._

"I know for a fact that the bed and pillows are soft if you would like to lie down. You may be light, but I would like my arms back now."

Her whiskers moved forward in a grin as she jumped down onto the bed. The soft blankets gave way to her slight weight. She stared down at the soft surface beneath her paws, "Ooo." Her tail flicked in delight, she'd never felt anything so soft.

Shava chuckled as she watched the cat. She had removed her sword belt and staff holder and placed it on a nearby chair, "Sounds like you like the bed."

"Almost like mud… but not as messy." Her voice was lighter and brighter than it had been the entire trip. The lovely bed made her briefly forget what had been happening the last several years. It was as if she had gone back to her lost kittenhood again.

"Never heard it described like that before. This is one of their best rooms, and this is one of the best inns around." _She seems much more relaxed, that is good. This might be the best night's sleep she'll have in quite some time._

After a few moments, a knock was heard. Snowfeather's ears snapped toward it. Shava walked over to the door but waited before answering. After noting that Snowfeather was fine with the door, she opened it. A young man came in with a tray; fish and uncooked meat caught Snowfeather's nose as he set it on the table. Shava gave him a tip and closed the door behind him. "So what do you want first?" She asked the cat.

Snowfeather was standing up and looking at the table. Now that she could smell it, her mind and stomach both wanted it and wanted to reject it. "It's been so long since I've smelt something like that."

"I'm sure it's perfectly fine." Shava picks up the tray and sets it down on the bed for her to see. "By the way, I never caught your name. The staff didn't mention it and things were too hurried to even ask."

"He never asked for it," she said looking up at Shava, "I'm called Snowfeather."

"He? Oh, the staff. It's not exactly a 'he.'"

Snowfeather flicked her tail in a shrug, "Looked tom." She poked at a fish with a paw.

"That's true, but the staff is neither male nor female. It just chooses to look like that when it has the chance. By the way, my name is Shava if the staff hadn't told you."

Snowfeather nodded and then returned her attention to the fish. After making sure it was truly dead, she moved closer and slowly ate it. She kept down the urge of bolting down the food, knowing that consequences would follow. "One forgets how different tastes are after a year and a half." Her eyes were half closed in happiness. She could scarcely remember eating food like this.

"Same type of food?" Shava asked, never before having heard of anything mortal surviving without eating for so long.

"I don't know if I'd consider what I've been allowed to eat every so often 'food.'"

"Oh." Shava went silent as the crystal on the staff glowed. Once the crystal went dark, Shava turned her attention back to Snowfeather, having learned about the earlier conversation between her and the staff. "Now that's just horrible. How could you have survived during all that?"

"I don't think he wanted me to die… at least not yet…"

Shava nodded, "I'm sure there are plenty out there that would like me to disappear, but fortunately for me, that will never happen." She then paused, "So are you going to eat?"

Snowfeather had finished a second piece while they were talking. She stepped back away from the tray as if the thought of more food would make her ill, "Its more food than I've seen total…"

"Well, it's all yours." Shava looked out the window and sighed, "The sun's starting to set." She said absent-mindedly.

Snowfeather looked up when she heard that the sun was setting. _The Claws…_ she looked about the room to see if there were any possible entrances. _They wouldn't come here… your acting like a month old kit, jumping at her own shadow_, she chided herself mentally.

"Don't worry. I always put up safeguards wherever I stay. If whoever is after you tries to get into this room in any way, I will know immediately."

"They would not come into a M'an's nest… even if Lord Hearteater wishes to get me…"

"I have my precautions in any case. They'll be up no matter what. You should be safe here."

"But then what?" Snowfeather said, knowing that she would not be able to stay there forever. _A shame… I really like that clean mud_.

"If there is a place you know that you can meet your… Thane is it? Then we'll go there and look for him."

"Thane Snapjaw… and I don't know exactly where…"

"You have a general idea though don't you?" Shava moved to close the window and then the drapes, closing the shudders part way, to allow fresh air to come in during the night, but closed the drapes all the way. She then moved to the bed and sat on it, looking at the little feline.

"Yes… but I don't know if you know where that is… or at least by the name we give it."

"Do you know what it looks like?"

"I've never been there…"

Shava nodded, "What about anything nearby?"

"Other than First-Home, which is about a day or two walk Ue'a from there.

"I have heard of First-Home, but do you know what it looks like? It will help me better if you do."

"It is where the Court of Harar is… and where the Vaka'az'me is… it is home to many, many of the Folk." Snowfeather paused in thought before continuing, thinking of ways to describe it from what she heard, "On the border of the Red Forest I think… I've never actually been there either, but it's central to many of our songs."

Shava nodded, "That helps a bit. I'll go check it out before we actually leave. If not, I could always ask Cayndra." She sighed and then closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm getting tired, what about you?"

"I'm used to going until it comes to me… which should be soon since the an is in the Va'an."

Shava gave another nod, almost half listening to the feline, "Then I'll set things up for the evening. I'll be sleeping in the bed, but I don't mind sharing it with you." She went over to the door and placed her hand on it with her eyes closed, barely whispering in a different M'an language.

Snowfeather watched her go over to it, but could not tell exactly what the fela was doing. Continued to watch her as she then went to the window and then to the edge of the bed where she knelt down, placing her hands on it. By that point, Snowfeather had moved to the side of the bed and lay down on her stomach, her paws tucked under her.

Shava then would get ready for bed, careful to leave room for the feline who had now curled up into a ball. Soon the sun set and the earth was bathed in darkness.

After a few hours, Shava woke up suddenly, her eyes going toward the door. _What was that?_ Carefully she got up out of the bed trying not to wake the cat. Silently she moved to the door.

Snowfeather was used to waking up to the slightest of sounds thus opened her eyes when she felt the bed move. Watched Shava silently, uncertain as to what was going on.

Shava carefully opened the door and looked out. Nothing rewarded her sight in one direction, but before she could turn around a hand grabbed one arm and pinned it against her back. A second hand moved over her mouth. She didn't struggle much as the man brought her into the room. Snowfeather leapt to her paws when she saw the second shape appear, but remained on the bed for a better view of things. A second man came in after the two and closed the door behind him. This second man had a candle that he soon lit and placed on the table. A low growl rumbled from her as she blinked her eyes against the new light source.

The man quickly tossed Shava to the ground and her hands were quickly tied to the bed. With a grin, the first man looked at the cat, "Robert, catch the cat, but don't kill it."

The larger of the two men gave a nod and then started to advance toward the cat. Snowfeather, being able to understand them knew what he was coming to do and darted off the bed and to the opposite side of the room. A warning hiss was issued in his direction. Robert ignored this warning and lumbered after her, hands stretched out to catch the cat should she dart past him.

"I thought you said you were leaving the village? So why are you back Shava?" The smaller man had turned back to her.

"Things change, you know that Trevor. And I would suggest leaving her alone, she's the reason I'm here." Shava looked toward the man. _I should have known these two would have shown up when they heard I was back in town._

"A cat? Why would you be here for a cat?"

"She's in need of help, the staff found her, so I decided to do so."

By this point Snowfeather had darted back underneath the bed, certain that the large M'an could not follow her.

"You expect me to believe the cat talks?" Trevor smirked as Snowfeather huddled underneath the bed, her eyes peering out in the direction of her pursuer.

"That's what you said about the sword and staff. You got your answer soon after that now didn't you?"

Robert then tried to dive under the bed, but this only succeeds in lifting it up some. The pull of the bed caused Shava to partially stand up. A clawed paw swiped out at Robert from the feline residing there under the bed.

"Robert, stop it. Leave the cat alone." Trevor then bent down and cut Shava free. "You know, this sort of reminds me of the last time I had you tied up. We…."

Shava had put her hand on his lips to stop him, "I don't care that Robert won't remember, but we still aren't alone." In response, Trevor just grinned and stole a kiss from her, which she accepted but then pushed him away.

Robert replaced the bed back where it had been. An annoyed growl came from the

darkness under the bed. Her tail lashed to and fro, an unseen continuation of the growl once she fell silent.

"So if you're helping this cat, I'm sure you'll need our help again." Trevor spoke up again.

"I don't think so, this is different." Shava said, though shortly after those words a sneeze came from under the bed. Snowfeather's tail sent the dust airborne and irritated her nose. Shava bent down to see how the cat was doing, "You okay down there?" However, before she could respond, Shava looked back to Trevor. "Out, now. I don't need your help, so out."

"But…" Trevor stopped when he received the 'look' and thus he motioned for Robert to bring the candle and the two men left the room without further argument.

Once they were gone, a dusty feline crawled out from the bed, her tail practically gray.

"We got quite a few hours left until the morning. You think you can get back to sleep after cleaning yourself?"

"I suppose…" Snowfeather shook her fur, sending dust flying which again caused her to sneeze, "Harar, what is this stuff?"

Shava waved her hand in front of her face as the dust cloud rose up, "It's called dust. Small particles of dirt, nothing much to worry about. It just builds up where someone doesn't clean very often. Shall we try and get some more sleep?"

"I suppose." The feline repeated as she hopped up onto the bed. The two would return to sleep but no further interruptions were in store for them.


	5. Not all strange things are bad

Snowfeather woke up just after an rise and found Shava missing along with her staff and sword, but her other belongings were still there. The door was left slightly ajar and small bits of meat make a trail out of the door. This peaked Snowfeather's interest as she moved to the edge of the bed to investigate. _Must want me to follow…_ Since nothing smelled os about it, she would follow the path, eating a few pieces here and there, as she came into the garden. Ahead of her, in a small clearing Shava was practicing with her sword while the staff lay off to the side. Snowfeather walked over toward the staff, watching Shava as she paused out of the way.

"I see you're up. She'll be happy you decided to come and join us. Have a nice breakfast?" A voice came from where the staff was.

"It's definitely better, even if it has been dead awhile." A lovely mouse to stalk and pounce on sounded even more delightful to her… a wonderful dream.

"You expect for her to go out and kill something just before morning? She has practice you know."

"No, I would want to do that."

"Oh well, can't have everything now can you?"

"Will have it eventually." Snowfeather grinned as her claws dug into the ground as if in anticipation of the hunt.

"That's good. I wish I could say the same for me, in a particular field."

"What?" Snowfeather looked at the staff with a confused expression.

"Her, practicing with me. I hate it. Wish she just worked with the sword, or find another staff to practice with."

"Oh." Snowfeather really didn't know what all of that meant, but looked over at Shava.

"I better warn you, don't try and get her attention. Besides, she's almost done, give her a few moments."

"I'm just watching."

Soon enough Shava finished, but paused with the flat of her sword up against her lowered forehead. Once the ritual was complete, she turned back and smiled as she saw the little cat, "Morning."

"Nre-fa'o."

Shava sighed, returned her sword to its sheath, and sat down on the ground next to Snowfeather. "So," She paused, closing her eyes, "You mentioned something of being a First-Walker to the staff?"

"Yes."

"So what does a First-Walker do?"

"A First-Walker is a follower of Lord Firefoot, the Wanderer, we do as he does.   
We do not live in clans as the other Folk do. Though I did start out in a clan, but as an apprentice Oel-cie'va, I went to live with the First-Walkers. I suppose one could call it a small group that travels together."

"I understand that. I'm somewhat of a wanderer myself. I don't really have a place to call a home. So are you a good Oel-cie'va?"

"That depends on my audience." Snowfeather smiled a bit at that, "I'm still an apprentice, but I've picked up on some songs from the others of Vastnir."

"What sort of songs?"

"All kinds, from tales of the Firstborn to tales of why things are the way they are."

"Well, we have some time. The place you described checked out as First-Home. Do you have any songs you wish to sing to me? I'm not a picky audience."

"Hmmm.." Snowfeather flicked her tail while she thought. Granted she often had to plan what song she had to sing for any audience, but this would be the first time she would sing for another species, let alone a M'an. Soon though a particular song came to mind, "I think I might have one." She sat down on her hind paws and wrapped her tail around her. Shava got more comfortable and listened to the feline. "This one has to do with a young tom by the name of Bandylegs…" The fela then continued about the Dog King and the bone arc, which was how felines became despised by the fik'a.

Shava laughed at the story, giving a nod at its conclusion, "That is a great song. I'm sure you'll be a great Oel-cie'va when you finish learning."

Snowfeather smiled with the compliment, "Thanks." She then looked around, "Is there any cef around?" The singing had taken quite a bit of her breath and dried her mouth.

"I'm sure the innkeeper has some, we could look before we go to First-Home."

"Okay." She stretched out a forepaw before giving it a quick wash.

Stretching also, Shava grabbed her staff before standing up, "Follow me. The innkeeper won't mind, I've been here for some time and am one of his best customers." She headed inside and toward the kitchen with the cat trotting along behind her, her long tail waving like a furry banner. After finding where the drinking water was stored, Shava filled a bowl and placed it on the ground. Snowfeather lapped up the water and let it cool down her mouth and throat… it was so nice to be able to want something and then to receive it right after, even something as trivial as daily needs.

"I need to go get my things before we leave, you can stay here if you want, I'll only be a moment." Shava then headed upstairs, returning not too much longer with the rest of her things. "How about we leave through the garden?" The room had already been paid for so it was just a matter of leaving now.

Snowfeather bobbed her head, having drank her fill and was merely waiting for Shava to return. Shava then led the cat out into the gardens and then bent down so that Snowfeather could jump into her arms. "Just be easier..."

"Easier?" Snowfeather asked as she hopped into her arms.

Shava nodded and stood up, "Yes, so I don't have to worry about you not being close enough. Ready?"

"Yes." Snowfeather wasn't sure what she should be ready for, but had a feeling it had to do with that disappearing/reappearing thing that had brought them to this M'an nest. Shava gave her a nod and then a fire surrounded them one moment, and then vanished to reveal a completely different landscape. Up ahead there were large trees that would indicate the location of First-Home, but not much could be seen from the outside due to the brush and trees, but there was a sense of activity. "Wow…" Snowfeather was looking at the trees. The importance of the place had a way of radiating outward, even as far away from it as they were.

"Yep. You can jump down if you want." Shava said to the little cat who then obliged by jumping down. "So we're supposed to go where now?" Shava looked around, away from First-Home. _A rather nice place, but too many cats for my liking, a few too many. Hopefully this Firstborn will not harm them._

Snowfeather closed her eyes as she tried to think of the directions, pulling on old songs and memories, "It's Ue'a from here, along the border of the Red Forest here." She indicated the large trees that started at First-Home and continued on.

Shava looked northward and at its surrounding territory, "So shall we go then? The sooner we start the sooner we will get there."

"Yes." Snowfeather turned northward away from First-Home so that the forest was to her right and rolling plains with low grasses stretched out to their left.

Shava took the staff out of its holder. It glowed a moment and then extended to its full length. She held on to it as they walked, staying slow enough so that the cat could keep up. Shava noticed that the little cat was sniffing at the air, "What's wrong? I don't sense anything?"

"Oh, nothing wrong." Snowfeather almost purred with happiness. These were open lands, lands like the ones she walked before the events of the Mound. It was as if she was home again and it felt good.

Shava grinned, "That's good." As they walked, her eyes scanned both the horizon as well as the land around them.

"It's great to be moving about in the open, under the an and the wind moving through my fur…" She then stopped when she realized she was rambling, the thoughts that were moving through her mind.

Shava nodded, actually listening to her, "Oh, keep going. I don't get to talk to many others, other than the sword and staff, though the sword doesn't really count. It doesn't talk that much."

"Is it because it's shy or because it doesn't get the chance?" The feline spoke light-heartedly.

Shava laughed at her question, "Actually, it has plenty of chances, nor is it shy. Just doesn't like to talk much." The crystal on the staff glowed softly for a moment, and then went dark. A grin continued on Shava's face as she looked at it.

"What?" Snowfeather had gathered there was a connection between Shava's expression and the glowing staff.

"Oh, the staff. It didn't really appreciate your question about the sword getting a chance to speak."

"The small az'me not keen on humor?"

"Oh, it's very keen, it just doesn't like being insulted, which I doubt anything really does."

"Like Rikchikchik, you all must take it more seriously than we Folk; it was not meant that way."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Not meant to be insulting." Snowfeather clarified.

Shava nodded, "Insulted wasn't exactly the term I should have used. It didn't mind the comment, but decided to add its own to me."

"Ah." The cat was looking around at their surroundings as they walked and spoke, though occasionally would look her way. It was rather difficult for the cat to look up at Shava to converse, that and she was more used to looking about as she spoke to her walking partners that her head was generally not even in the same direction as her companion.

"So who is Rikchikchik?" Shava asked after a moment of silence.

"Not who, what. They are nut-eaters, fuzzy tail." Snowfeather arched her own tail over her back, curling the end as if imitating a squirrel's tail.

Shava shook her head, "Oh, squirrels. Usually the tongues spell works right away. Guess I'll have to replace the draft when we get a chance to stop."

"That how you can understand the Higher Singing?"

"And other languages as well." Shava nodded.

"We just use the Common Singing for others. Only the Folk use Higher Singing."

Shava shrugged, "It helps me when I'm dealing with those that do not speak my own language. It translates whatever they say into what I can understand and vice versa. The same with writing."

"Wrrrriting?" The feline rolled the r sound.

"Putting words down on something more permanent, like in stone or mud, so that others can come along, and if they know how to understand it, can see what the other person put down. That's as simple as I can put it."

"Interesting… it would seem that it would put the Oel-cie'va out of work."

"No not really." Shava shook her head, "You still need people to make sure the stories stay alive and that they are correct, right?"

"True." It would not do for something to be sung incorrectly, that was what the apprentice time was for, fixing all the mistakes before they are passed on.

The two travelers continued alongside the forest, chatting idly about this and that, but after awhile a small rustling in the grass a few paces in front of them alerted Snowfeather. With a few bounds and a leap, she pounced on top of her quarry. Shava had stopped walking to watch this. _This feline is definitely in higher spirits if she is chasing a grasshopper so soon after such a dark chapter in her life._ Shava thought to herself as she watched. Very slowly, Snowfeather lifted her right paw so she could look at it. Seeing its chance, the grasshopper leapt away from her. She looked a bit startled, but then leapt after it again, missing this time. Shava just shook her head at this and waited, watching the cat chase the grasshopper. Snowfeather had lost where it had gone and her little head turned here and there, as she searched. Carefully she picked up both of her paws as if it might have returned there, but when that revealed nothing, she gave up and trotted back over to where Shava was.

"Were you just bored or hungry?" She asked with a smile as they started walking once again.

"They're fun to play with." Snowfeather said nonchalantly, as if everyone should know that.

"Whatever floats your boat." Shava grinned but then shook her head, "Woah, haven't said that in a long time." Snowfeather just looked at her curiously, "A phrase that was said a lot where I originally came from. It means you can do whatever you want, I don't care."

"I know a few who'd call that their motto." Snowfeather smiled, her whiskers forward. "They always did tie ol' Shadowdancer's whiskers in a knot doing just that."

Shava chuckled, "You got to love people that just get in the way of things."

"Though Shadowdancer wouldn't agree with that one."

"They didn't help out at all?"

"Oh, they helped with whatever they could. It's just that the Oel-var'iz wasn't too fond of their antics."

"I see. There are always those that don't necessarily get in the way, but you sometimes just want them to go away." A quick look to her staff but then returned her gaze to the path before them.

"They at least keep the light spirit of our group."

"That's a good thing, a good morale. Otherwise what needs to get done, might not."

"Or we'd be at each other's throats, claws bared."

"Exactly."

As the silence returned, the two turned their attentions more to the trek. Snowfeather was starting to tire; she had been so long away from the life of a traveler that she was finding it rather difficult to travel long distances without growing tired quickly. Shava who was used to it wasn't bothered by tiredness. After a few more moments, she tried to start up another conversation, "So earlier when I tried to talk to you through your mind; do you know why it hurt?"

A shiver traveled down Snowfeather's spine, "Because of what he did…. His voice burns my head." The shear force of his power digging through her mind caused her physical pain despite the physical distance between her and the Firstborn.

"Even if someone else does it?" She had wondered why her own thought speech to the cat had hurt her; it was something that shouldn't happen.

"No… just him…"

"Then why did it hurt when I tried? Or was he communicating to you at the same time I did?"

"No… he tore loose before that… I still hurt when you tried."

Shava nodded as it began to make sense, "The after effects. Then I take it you would prefer I would refrain from talking to you mentally?"

"It is fine other times… just not so close afterward." Honestly, she had never felt someone talk into her mind before all of this, but figured by the way Shava questioned her, that it shouldn't be something that hurt otherwise.

"Understood." Shava nodded again, but then paused. "If there is anything you need just tell me. I can accommodate to whatever you need." She had noticed that the feline was laboring a bit in her steps.

Snowfeather flicked her ears to the sides as if a bit shy by such an offering, "I've always followed…"

Shava looked down at her, "There is something isn't there? Don't be afraid."

"I'll be fine for a little while longer." Her desire to get to where they were going was what kept her moving.

"Ok, just tell me when you need a break." Shava would continue to match pace with the feline who had continued at the same rate as they had been going.

It would not be until the sun is directly overhead before the feline spoke up again, though a bit quietly, "My paws are starting to hurt…"

Shava gave a nod and slight grin, "And I'm getting hungry. We should rest for a while then, I have a bit of meat, cooked however, if you don't mind."

"It is fine." Food of all kinds was still welcome by her. She doubted she would ever complain again about the taste of something after the experience down in the Mound.

Shava found a place to sit down where she took out her food storage. She removed a bit for herself as well as for Snowfeather, "Here you go," Offering the meat to the little cat.

Snowfeather took it gently in her mouth with a muffled thanks, and then took it over a few paces to eat. The two would rest for a time after eating, Snowfeather taking the time to wash her paws carefully. They were in rough shape for all the digging she had to do down in the Mound. It was always some hard work to try to clean them properly. Gradually the pain would go away, but in the Mound there was little walking to aggravate them further, thus this trek was putting a strain on her torn pads.

Once Shava noticed that the feline had finished grooming, she spoke up, "Are you ready to move on?"

"I think so," Snowfeather gave another glance to her paws to see if she should continue walking yet.

Shava noticed this and frowned, "You okay?"

"Yes," Snowfeather said, she didn't want her to worry about her. She would be fine, it was not like she wasn't used to the dull pain in her paws when she walked. Gently she stood back up and would move over to Shava, who was getting up, grabbing her staff as she did so.

The ginger steps the feline took as she made her way over to her caused her to frown again, "You sure you're okay? Sort of looks like you're in pain."

"Not really, just not used to moving around like this." It wasn't sharp pain at all, just a constant ever-present dullness in her paws.

"I can carry you if you'd like. You wouldn't be too much for me."

"If you don't mind…" She rather preferred that for a time at least. That and they may be able to travel faster that way.

Shava bent down with her arms extended so that Snowfeather could hop up. She then stood back up to continue on northward.

"When the an rises from its nest again we'll be heading more Va'an." Snowfeather pointed out once they started traveling again.

"Thanks for the info. So if no one is there when we get there, what should we do?"

"I'm hoping there is… otherwise we'd have to wander until we run into one of the Thanes." That in of itself was often difficult since they were always on the move.

"Will I be able to leave you in the care of any of the Thanes? Even if it isn't yours?"

"Yes, all the Thanes are brothers." All of the Thanes had contact with each other every so often and were always willing to help another group if needed.

"That's good. I just want to make sure that you'll be safe when I leave you."

"Though we all won't be until that thing is gone…" She was meaning the Mound and the horror that resides within its walls. "There have been many places who were wondering where their missing felas and toms have gone… one such delegation didn't get lucky… I met them in the Mound."

"I understand. But I can't really interfere, not that much at least. I would if I could, but I would be doing what I have fought against for practically all of my existence."

"We will always have trouble from him… he is of the Firstborn, has been since the beginning and will be longer after."

"It's the way things are usually with the 'bad guys' aren't they?'

"It is with him." Then another thought came to her mind, "Though… when we do get there… you may not want to be seen."

"Because I am human?"

"Yes. The felas and toms of Ninebirds are not well liked having been banished."

"Even if I may have been sent by the Allmother and have saved you from that which hunts you?"

"They may understand afterward, but not initially. A banishment from Lord Firefoot is not forgotten easily. That was the last anyone had seen of him…"

"I understand. If we manage to get sight of them before we actually approach, I can make myself invisible to them, and still come with you. I wouldn't show myself until things are settled down."

"Could work…"

"But it would only work if we see them before they see us, and if they are already there."

"We should approach them from downwind. I will smell them before they smell us."

Shava nodded, "That should be good. Anything else I should be warned about?"

"Irate Rikchikchik?" Snowfeather grinned slightly.

Shava chuckled at the feline's humor, "I meant about when we get there."

"I do not know." Snowfeather shifted her weight slightly as if trying to find a more comfortable position to remove pressure off her sore pads.

"If you need me to adjust my arm somehow just tell me."

"I'm fine now." Snowfeather said as they continued on until the sun approached the western sky.

Shava looked skyward at the setting sun, "I think we should stop for the night. I'm getting a little tired myself. I would offer you more of that food, but I'm sure you would rather catch something fresh."

"It would be good to hunt again," Snowfeather would hop down from her arms when she knelt down. Her senses were already testing the area to see if there was something worth hunting nearby. As Shava began setting up a spot to stay for the night, Snowfeather disappeared into the trees. After a few moments, loud chittering came from the trees followed by a white blur as Snowfeather flew out from the trees with flying nutshells bombarding her.

"I doubt that is what you had planned?" Shava spoke to the feline, laughing a bit at reaction the squirrels had, moving should some of the nuts come in her direction.

Snowfeather had stopped her flight on the other side of Shava. The nuts had stopped but the chittering had not. "No… that wasn't." A bit of a bruised feline pride was evident in her voice.

Shava chuckled, "We don't sound happy," She said as she looked up toward the squirrels. "Want to try again with a different creature?"

"Yes… and this way…" Snowfeather chose a direction that would take her further away from where the squirrels were, her tail lowered down a bit as she stalked off. After 45 minutes, the feline returned washing her whiskers, having had a nice fla-fa'az.

Shava stood up when the feline returned, "Make sure you stay within the clearing until morning. You might set off my alarms by leaving." She would then go around the perimeter of the clearing, pausing ever so often. Once she was finished, she returned to where Snowfeather was, "There we go."

"They won't be able to come in?" Snowfeather looked around apprehensively. They were now outside, where anything could come without fear.

"Not exactly. If they are too strong, then we'll have to deal with them, but otherwise it should keep them away if they wish to avoid the magic. It gives a sense that if they want to enter, they'll have to deal with something more powerful than they are. It's the best I can do without more preparation."

"Okay…" She didn't entirely sound comforted by that, but it was at least something. As the setting sun began to disappear, the feline seemed more apprehensive about the night.

Shava brought an arm around her as if being a protective barrier, to make her feel safer by the contact, "Just lay next to me, I won't let anything hurt you while you are with me." _I wish there was more I could do for her. Perhaps I can have something better for tomorrow night_.

Snowfeather gave a bit of an awkward nod, as if she had picked this up from a non-cat species. She closed her eyes. Even though she did feel a bit better about this arrangement, it did little to slow her active mind.

Shava could feel the tenseness in the little cat, and after putting the staff close at hand with her sword, she opened her free hand over Snowfeather. Four soft notes would be heard, weaving into her shirtsleeve. It was a draft that would cause anything it came into contact with to fall asleep. Gradually, Snowfeather's breathing slowed down and she fell asleep. With a grin, Shava lay down near her, falling asleep, though her senses would remain aware by her magical alarms.


	6. In the dark they move

With the day's light gone and the stars cast the only light, something dark approached the area that the two slept in. It was cautious in its movements, and not a sound came from its soft footfalls. Shava only stirred lightly in her sleep as it crept forward. It knew its prey was within this clearing and it was intent on retrieving it. His yellow eyes glowed with this intent and he stepped into the invisible boundary. With this intrusion, Shava sat up quickly, her senses directed in the area of the intruder. _They're here,_ she thought to herself. The creature sensed that he had awoken one of the two sundwellers and he faded into the darkness again, his eyes not betraying his location. His prey seemed to be completely oblivious to the events that were going on, sleeping soundly in a little ball. Shava glared, knowing full well some evil was there despite not visual evidence. She reached for her sword and drew it. A soft glow from the sword lit up the clearing and Snowfeather, but only in outline. Shava continued to survey the surroundings, but when nothing revealed itself, she lay down though remained awake and alert. Another approached from the opposite side of its companion, but it did not cross the line, having learned of the magical alarms set about the pair. They watched silently, as if seeing if the sundweller would return to sleep, but she did not appear to be relaxing, the sword still casting the soft light. After a half hour or more, one of the two stepped into the clearing, its eyes narrowed. No more of this silly waiting. Shava got up quickly and turned to face the creature, bathing it in an eerie white light. The massive black cat, two to three times the size of a normal house cat stood there opposite her. His pitch-black fur was speckled with white spots on his belly and his golden eyes were narrowed in anger. His red claws were bared and his ears were back.

"Return from the shadows which you come from, foul creature." Shava spoke, her sword ready.

"Not until I get what I came for." A deep, dark voice growled in response to her.

"I will not let you have her. She will never go back as long as I can help it."

The feline moved his head to the side, "Fine then, it only gives us more practice." He growled and moved along the circumference of the line.

Shava rotated with him, always keeping him in front of her as well as standing between him and Snowfeather. Her sword remained up, and she waited, watching his every move. "Good, I've been in need of some practice anyways. Let's see how well you do with a human knight and her sword."

"Feh, the whole stock of Ninebirds is worthless." The muscles rolled underneath the dark pelt, but so far, no signs of him coiling were seen.

"You better be careful who you call worthless. There's more to me than you think." Her voice revealed a bit of anger, but she kept it under control for now.

The speaking soon shook the young fela out of her sleep and she looked up groggily. What was all this racket, but her thoughts were halted as her eyes widened. Red claws…

Shava noticed that Snowfeather had finally woken, but didn't look at her, "Stay behind me, and keep your eyes out for anything else."

The feeling of the Red claws began to weigh heavily on Snowfeather and her ears lay down to the sides, "More…" Her voice was just a whisper.

The dark feline, Shredclaw, paused in his circling and crouched down as the fela spoke. Shava gritted her teeth hearing that there were others, but turned her attention to the one now preparing to leap. As the feline sprang at them, Shava quickly struck out with her sword to slash at him. Shredclaw twisted in the air to avoid the blade and landed a foot or so beside her before springing backward as a second Clawguard entered the 'line' behind Shava. When the beast leapt, Snowfeather immediately cowered down into a small shaking white ball and covered her ears with her paws.

Shava brought the sword back to her and her senses picked up the second Clawguard, "By the Universe…" The sword glowed brighter with almost a blinding light as she prepared to send a blast of magic at the first creature.

The two creatures crisscrossed, running to the opposite sides of the clearing, swapping positions and growling as the light got brighter. Shredclaw's eyes were fixed on the young fela, a sneer printed on his muzzle. The second Clawguard, Crushtear was focused on Shava.

"What's the matter little Me'mre," Shedclaw spoke to Snowfeather, "Yes… you remember me."

Snowfeather hissed quietly, but no other movement was seen from her. Shava glared at both of the black cats as the swapped positions. She dropped her magical build up for now and watched them, rotating always so that she could keep watch of both. "How many more can there be?" She asked Snowfeather, hoping that the feline would say that there was no more.

"I don't know…" The fela responded shakily, "I think there's another…" As soon as the words left her mouth, a third Clawguard crossed into the circle.

Then newest Clawguard was of a bigger build than the other two if that was even possible, he shot off a growl at his own companion, "Shredclaw, how long does it take?" His eyes then strayed to Shava as the three Claws began to circle. A moment later and the two smaller Claws leapt, one from behind the other from the front, while the Clawguard Chieftain stayed put.

Shava spun her sword in a wide arc to try to catch both cats; catching Crushtear and sending him back out to the perimeter. Shredclaw on the other hand landed at Shava's feet, nearly on top of Snowfeather who at this time was curled up even tighter. Shava quickly brought her sword downward to hit the Clawguard while missing Snowfeather but he darted out of range with a hiss. Cover your ears and shield your eyes child, Shava sent privately to Snowfeather as she grabbed her staff.

However, something gripped Snowfeather inwardly and she gave a loud shriek, leaping up to her paws.

Please, quickly, or you will fall under the spell as well. The two smaller Claws seemed to be regrouping along the perimeter; Chieftain Snarejaw seemed to have vanished as quickly as he had come.

Snowfeather could not hear anything Shava said to her, her eyes clouded. A delicate paw moved to her head, but it was because of the pain that was tearing through her rather than what Shava was saying.

Taking note that the feline wasn't doing as asked, Shava placed a shield over Snowfeather before looking to the two remaining creatures. Four heart-wrenching notes sounded from the staff as she pointed at them and two high-pitched howls punctuated the sound of the spell. The two Claws were reduced to shreds, their remains falling where they stood. A rather messy end, but effective; Shava looked around for the third Clawguard, but found no trace of him. However, her attention was then quickly diverted to Snowfeather who started trembling more violently. "Are you alright child? It's okay, they have gone."

"No… he isn't… _he_ isn't." Her voice rose into a shriek and she sprang forward into a blind run. She wanted away from the dark presence that was driving into her mind. Could feel his claws trying to get a full hold on her and rip her apart mentally.

Shava attempted to put up a shield around them, to keep Snowfeather from careening off into the woods and to keep anything out in the woods from coming to get at her. "Calm down… calm down, please." Snowfeather just seemed oblivious to the fact Shava was there, turning and dashing the other direction, howling as she ran. Shava remained standing, watching the little cat dart around wildly, "Child…" But she then fell silent; no words would calm the little fela's flight. _This is not good._

On one of Snowfeather's passes across the center of the circle, she shrieked, "Get out of my head!" Then she skidded to a stop at the edge of the shield, looking wildly about. No way out… no way out…

"Fight him child, he can only be there if you let him." Shava spoke calmly, trying to work her way inside the storm that was Snowfeather's mind. "It's safer in here, he cannot get in. Nothing can."

Snowfeather slapped at the air with her claws bared and then turned to dart across the circle to the other side where she then set about digging, as if a badger. There was no way out but down… she could dig… she knew how. Seeing the cat start to dig effectively, Shava then tried to grab a hold of her. The cat proved to be slippery in her squirming and hissing, but she continued to gain purchase with the ground, pulling up clumps of dirt.

"Calm down, calm down, calm down!" Shava repeated, each time getting more intense as if trying to get it across to her. This did not slow down the fela in the slightest, the feline had dug a sizeable hole, enough that she could no longer be seen, but very shortly after that, the digging sounds stopped. Shava dropped the shielding around them and remained at the hole, waiting to reason with the feline when she came out, but Snowfeather remained hiding for several minutes. Though, after a few moments of silence, a white blur flew out of the hole with a shriek and took off into the woods. Shava started at the suddenness, but then grabbed her staff and took off after her. The little fela's tail streamed out behind her as she ran blindly, her ears pinned back against her head. However, this flight was soon short lived as the cat came to an abrupt halt to avoid colliding with the massive black wall of a feline that was before her. Shava was not too far behind and had her sword drawn when she saw the Chieftain. The two felines traded growls and Snowfeather lowered down, her tail lashing side to side. A moment of dead silence and then Snarejaw lunged forward to grab a hold of her nape, but Snowfeather pulled back, slashing the Claw across his nose. He howled angrily at her and moved a paw to slap her, hoping to bowl over the smaller feline. Snowfeather had expected this, remembering the large feline's tendency to resort to that after her own strike and jumped nimbly out of his way. Her escape was short lived though as she tried to duck the Clawguard's pounce, but her tail got caught under one of his paws, jerking her backwards in mid flight.

Shava who had been watching the fight carefully moved forward when the fela was caught, "Let her go."

Snarejaw swiveled his head toward Shava, "Not likely," He growled darkly as his paw pushed harder onto Snowfeather's tail, effectively trapping her.

"What importance does she have for you and your master?"

"I obey my orders, I do not question them." He hissed, then hooked his paw into her tail and tried to drag the feline closer to him. Snowfeather tried to resist by driving her claws into the hard soil, but she only made small trenches as she slid backward. Shava moved closer to stop him, but he moved his other paw over the smaller cat, claws bared, "Do that and you will be less a companion."

Shava paused, having lifted her sword in the air, but even though she paused, she kept it up in preparation for a strike, "You wouldn't, not if she was so important to your master." It had to be a bluff, and she didn't want to relax because of that assumption.

"Oh I would if it were the only way." The Clawguard smiled darkly, evidently he was not bluffing. In fact, he looked like he would love nothing better than to skewer the feline right then and there.

Snowfeather began tugging at her tail again, having rested a few seconds while the two spoke. Her growls were soft compared to their conversation. Shava kept her sword up for a moment, and then back down, lowering the sword to sheath it before standing upright fully.

Snarejaw then turned his attention back to the squirming Snowfeather and placed his paw on the ground before reaching out to grab her in his jaws. She however had a different idea and twisted around to drive her claws into the sides of his face. The Clawguard reared up in pain as the sharp claws bit into his flesh. "Now leave me alone." The little fela hissed and then leapt off, leaving four sets of claw-shred marks on the Chieftain's face. He looked quite surprised at this, but something in the fela's voice made him turn tail and leave. The situation was not quite what he wanted it to be to take her in thus left them for now.

Shava moved in quickly, grabbing her staff out of its holder and stood between Snowfeather and where the Clawguard had vanished, "Are you alright?" When the feline didn't answer, she turned to look at her, "Perhaps we should get moving before he comes back with others?"

Snowfeather finally looked up at Shava, "Huh?"

Shava decided to resort to her first question since apparently the cat didn't hear anything she had said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I think so…" Her tail had stopped lashing, but she was still standing rigidly. "A bit of a sore tail."

Shava smiled, "If you weren't so afraid of magic I would offer to heal it. However, we should get going before he comes back with others."

"I do not think he'll come back… but yes, let's move." She felt strangely, as she often did after episodes like this… It was as if she was humming inwardly but not in a bad way. The dark presence in her mind was gone and the Clawguard left, both of which she was grateful for, but she felt almost uncertain as to why this all coincided.

Shava nodded and with a word, the crystal on the staff flared up with light, brighter than before. "This will keep us in the light until the sun rises."

The feline looked apprehensively at the staff, "Okay." She lifted one of her paws to check it as the tingling was starting to work her way into her consciousness now that she was slowly forgetting about the humming that was fading off.

"It is only the staff, you spoke to it earlier." She spoke sympathetically, noticing still how uneasy the feline was around magic. She then also noticed the cat looking at her paws, "I thought you said you were okay." Bending down, she would carefully take a look at her paw, "How bad does it hurt?"

Snowfeather moved her paw away and set it down on the ground, "It'll be fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"It has been worse." Which was very true, but the digging she did earlier aggravated old wounds.

"You think you are up to walking after that run and fight?"

"For a while."

Shava nodded, "Just let me know when it is too much, and then I can carry you." She glanced skyward at the stars to reposition herself and would then lead the way, the staff lighting up the path before them.

After a few hours, Snowfeather started to slow down in her walking. It was not sudden, but a gradual thing. She had been silent for most of the trek and had not looked up away from the ground either. Her mind was still a bit numb from what had happened, and thus her thoughts were very few and far between.

Shava soon noticed the feline slowing down and after a moment, she stopped walking entirely and watched the fela. Snowfeather did not even notice that her companion had stopped and plodded on ahead, watching the ground and trying not to limp. She didn't want to be a burden. When Shava had stopped, the light too had stopped and soon the cat walked into the darkness. This however caught her attention and she looked around confused. Shava then moved to stand next to her and looked down at her silently. She was going to wait until Snowfeather asked her.

"What?" Snowfeather asked her.

"Is there something you want to ask me?"

One ear flicked back slightly, she had no idea what Shava meant. What could there be that she would ask of Shava?

"You seem tired, and trying to hide something, like a limp. Want me to carry you until you're rested?"

Oh… that, the feline seemed to have almost forgotten all about the offering even though she had been thinking about the fact she was slowing them down. Her other ear moved to the side and quietly admitted, "Yeah… a little tired."

Shava smiled and bent down to offer her free arm for Snowfeather to rest in. Though Snowfeather didn't look like she was going to be jumping up at all by the way she just walked over to her arm. Shava frowned, "You're that tired?" But before the feline could answer she lowered her arm to the ground so that the cat could climb in, which she did so. She stood up carefully as Snowfeather closed her eyes somewhat. Shava let go of the staff, though it seems to stand by itself off to one side, still shining light upon them. She then brought her free hand over to Snowfeather's paw. Gently turning it over, she would try to take a closer look at it.

"Old wounds from the Mound…" Snowfeather remarked as if it was nothing to worry about. Her paw pads were badly scarred, especially along the area of her claws.

Shava gave a small gasp at the sight of them, "Not all of them, a few look fresh. Are these what are hurting you?"

"A little… I haven't dug for a while… not that I meant to back there." Referring to her frantic desire to escape the trapped feeling she had in her mind and physically in her surroundings.

Shava shook her head, "I can heal those if you let me. It would be nothing for me, or for you." There was genuine care in her eyes as she looked into the golden eyes of the fela, whose own eyes reflected her unease about the mention of magic usage. "Have you not trusted me so far in this journey?"

"No, I trust you…" Her ears lay to the sides of her head, almost shamefully. Her fear of magic was interfering with her show of trust, and she hated it. Wished she could get past this fear to allow Shava to heal her… she had been so kind.

"Then trust me now. This will not hurt, but instead help you. I cannot heal the old wounds, but the newer ones will be as if they never existed."

"I want you to… but…" Her words did little to ease the troubled spirit.

"Magic is not evil, not by nature. It is those that use it for evil purposes who are evil. I would never use my magic to hurt others unless necessary, like when I used it to save you from the creatures back there." She spoke very softly, and gently, hoping to sooth the feline into letting her perform the spell.

Snowfeather wanted to explain, but she had no means to putting words to her feelings, "It's just….I…" She seemed to bite her tongue as if not sure what to say, afraid of saying okay but also wanting to. Out of nervous habit, she began to lick her nose a few times.

Shava leaned her head forward so that her forehead would meet Snowfeather's and gave a bit of a smile to comfort the now confused feline. "You sang me a song earlier, would you mind if I repaid it by singing one to you really quick? All you have to do is close your eyes." The feline wasn't going to ever give her an okay, but she could see that she wanted to be healed, therefore decided to try this approach.

"Okay…" Snowfeather didn't follow this seemingly new line of topic, but did oblige by closing her eyes."

With the small opportunity of calmness she had, Shava held her hand open over Snowfeather and four soft soothing notes would be heard. A tingling sensation moved through Snowfeather and her wounds were healed. Even a bit of her tiredness would disappear. The cat's eyes opened quickly when she felt the magic.

"I'm sorry for doing that to you, but I knew you wanted me to. A mental approval is almost as good as a verbal one."

Snowfeather was uncertain how to react to this. It was true, she had wanted it in many ways, but she also didn't like the fact that it happened. But now, her paws stopped hurting and she even felt a bit better, "Thanks…" She managed to say.

Shava looked down at the feline's paw, "Have a look, it should be a lot better than it was a moment ago."

"Without seeing, it feels better…"

Shava nodded, "Still want me to carry you though?"

"If you don't mind… you can go faster than I." This had been her main concern of before, knowing that her short legs slowed them down.

With a nod, Shava extended her free hand to take the staff and to continue their journey, letting Snowfeather remain as comfortable as she wishes to be. As they continued on, Shava yawned from time to time, but nothing too deep. It was mere remnants of the little sleep that they had gotten, but she kept on knowing full well time was not friendly.

"Shouldn't we stop sometime? It is still a ways, and… don't m'an need more sleep than the Folk?" Snowfeather looked up at Shava at one point in the walk.

"Usually, but it is amazing what one can do when necessary. An adrenaline rush can do wonders to the body. I should be fine. Do you know how much farther it is?"

"We've gone a little more than a day.." She looked out in front of them. "We should be turning va'an soon."

Shava nodded, "Just say when. Despite never being here before, you sure know this area better than I do."

"It is in our singing, when we give others directions. I just happened to be listening." She smiled slightly, "There is supposed to be a land sign, but I am not sure how well we'll be able to see it in the dark."

"Then it is good you were paying attention." Shava smiled and then looked eastward, "By the looks of the horizon, the sun should be up soon. When you think we should find the landmark, perhaps we should rest a bit, and if the sun isn't up yet, wait for it before continuing on."

"I don't know where it is… it is just a large rock formation that sticks out from these plains and forests."

"The staff isn't able to give that much light in order to see where it could be. Perhaps we should rest now until the sun comes up?"

"Alright." Snowfeather would hop down out of Shava's arms when she lowered down to let the feline down.

After sitting down in a comfortable spot, she asked, "So how far from the landmark is the meeting place?"

"After a ways va'an, we will be in somewhat more familiar areas. They are talked about a lot. And we won't be passing this land sign, it is when we see it ahead of us that we turn."

"Then how far from turning will it take? I would prefer not to be attacked again by those creatures."

"I don't know… other than the whole trip being about a day and a half walk or so." She seemed to be pulling off of old memories of passing words or old songs.

"From First-Home?"

"Yes."

"Well, we've traveled for about a day, then we should get there around noon tomorrow." She sighed, "Too bad we are in a rush, otherwise I might practice when the sun rises."

"We are in a rush?"

Shava gave a bit of a shrug, perhaps 'rush' was not the wording she had meant, "Or leave you unguarded. Do they avoid light even when the sun is rising?"

"The sun burns them. The Clawguard can only stand it for a little while, but the Tooth and Bone guards cannot handle it."

Shava nodded as she listened, "They might be able to stand it enough while I practice. When I do, I hear and see nothing around me. It would be safer to go without it today. I'll catch up on it when I go back to the others."

"If you wish, but the Mound is far from here. I do not think Snarejaw has even had audience yet."

"Well, they managed to find us quickly yesterday, and I'm sure we are pretty far from where we found you." Snowfeather only gave a flip of her tail in a shrug. Shava sighed and looked to the east, still seated on the ground. The two would wait for the sun in silence, though Snowfeather busied herself with grooming her tail to pass the time.

After several moments, a faint crinkling sound of leaves caught Snowfeather's attention, but she continued on washing after a moment's pause. Whatever it was, didn't seem worthy of her attention. Shava however looked toward the noise. A strange burbled sound came from the location of the approach.

A confused looked crossed Shava's face and she looked over to Snowfeather, "Do you have any idea what that could be?" She whispered.

Snowfeather looked up briefly, no concern on her features, "Yes." Then she returned to her washing as a rather matted and filthy tomcat wandered out of the bushes. His eyes were wide open as he surveyed these new surroundings.

The crystal on the staff glowed softly to give off enough light so that Shava could see the cat. "Who are you?" She inquired.

His head jerked up quickly when he heard her, "You are no az…"

"I know that, but who are you?"

The seemingly old tom moved closer so that he could view her better, he had only picked up the scent of one feline in the area. Then he remarked, "A fela of Ninebirds?" He sounded shocked, and then he looked over at Snowfeather, "I thought you were your own Snowball."

She looked over at him, having stopped grooming her tail. "I am my own and it is Snowfeather." Her words sounded like she had repeated her name to him multiple times before.

Shava then spoke in response to the male cat, "That I am, a fela of Ninebirds as you have said. I am helping her find a Thane."

The old cat looked over at her, "Lots of Thanes." He stated bluntly.

"Hopefully her own, but at least one of them so that she is safe."

"Ah, but no where is safe." The tom looked over his shoulder as if he was expecting something to leap out at him. "Always around, always moving. Hear them underground scratching away!" His voice rose as he spoke.

Shava nodded, "I understand that, but I have other plans than protecting one cat against a magic-using one."

The tom continued to rant, moving forward as if to leave them, "No one no where!" Snowfeather just watched him silently as he wandered off.

Shava watched him go as well, "Oookay, does that mean we are close?"

"Not really. Old Eatbugs is everywhere it seems. He wanders about, singing his own songs. Not with any of the clans or First-Walkers that I know of."

"I see. Well that was an interesting experience. Shall we go back to resting?"

"Do that and something else will find its way here." She grinned teasingly as it seemed that their resting was always interrupted in one fashion or another.

Shava chuckled, "Murphy's Law. Wouldn't that be our luck?"

"Who?" Snowfeather never heard of this Murphy before.

"Oh, something I knew from long ago." She smiled, "It just means that everything that can go wrong, will go wrong. Well, that's one of them, the one I always remember."

"Kind of an os-thinker." Snowfeather observed.

She shrugged, "Well, it sometimes seems that it applies. Trust me, and I'm sure it's the same of some of what you experienced. They are actually kind of funny at times."

"I haven't run across anything funny… well, other than a few songs from the others."

"Well, he was funny, or at least good for a laugh."

"Who was?" Snowfeather asked.

"The cat that just came by and left."

"I suppose… he's got some really nice songs though."

"That's nice, and good."

"But he's not quite right in his mind…"

"That I figured."

"Though he was quite civil there… his terror flights are a bit frightening." She recalled the times he had scared her, flying into the area she was standing in and raving like a mad cat. His high-pitched screams were painful on the ears and they often chilled her to the bone. At first glance, he seemed to speak of nothing and everything at once, but she had experienced some of what he had raved about and knew well that there was some eerie truth to his rants.

"Really? I guess I don't want to meet up with him again." Shava responded.

"He's necessary though." She looked back in the direction that the old cat had gone.

"Whatever." Shava looked back toward the eastern sky. _He has his purpose, I won't argue with it though, just curious as to what it might be._ It would not be for another hour before the sun had raised enough to cast light over the terrain. During that time, she had taken a little bit of an unintentional nap, and opened her eyes when she felt the warm rays of the sun. Her eyes then strayed over to the little white cat who was lying on her stomach, nose almost touching her tail, quite evidently asleep. Shava smiled softly at seeing her sleep, and then sighed. With Snowfeather asleep, she could probably get in that practice after all. Carefully she took off her sword-belt and placed it on the ground near Snowfeather. Moving far enough so as to not disturb the feline, but still close enough to keep watch, she would start her ritual practice though made sure that she could keep watch and not give in fully to the meditative state. After quite a bit of time passing, Shava finished her practice and moved back over to the cat, seeing if she was alright. Snowfeather had not moved one muscle throughout this and was still lying, as she had been when Shava started her practice. With a light shrug, she switched out her staff for her sword and began to practice once more. Evidently, the little cat was more exhausted than she had let on.

The staff however decided to get the little cat's attention. Besides, she was the only one there at the time to talk to. "Hello?" When it received no response he tried again, speaking louder to wake her, "You there!" This produced the same reaction as last time and something was bothering the staff about the way the cat seemed oblivious to the world. "Shava!" It called her over, "The cat isn't getting up!"

She stopped her practice upon hearing that and came over, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm trying to get her up and she isn't responding."

Shava bent down to get a better look at the sleeping form. With a frown, she put her sword on the ground next to them and placed a hand on Snowfeather. Closing her eyes, she tried to see into the fela's mind.

Something had taken hold of her rather swiftly while the little cat was sleeping and she had gotten no warning to it. The presence quickly shoved Shava out of Snowfeather's mind. It did not believe she should be there and it clearly gave off that feeling, but it by no means had any more right to be there.

Confusion moved across Shava's face, "Now that isn't right…" She again closed her eyes and tried to fight her way in, trying to get past whatever it was that was blocking her. It was certainly not Snowfeather herself; she didn't have the means to do such things. The presence growled darkly at her and fought back all the more harder. It evidently already had a good hold on Snowfeather and it wasn't about to let go. "Leave her." Shava said under her breath, to whatever it was that had Snowfeather, "She doesn't belong to you." Her fight did not slacken in the slightest. _It's strong, almost too strong for me. This must be the Firstborn she mentioned. Not good,_ she thought to herself as she struggled.

A voice responded this time with a deep, low resonance, almost like a purr, but had the sharp edge of danger written all over it. _If not yet, they will._

Shava growled at the voice, and spoke to it as she fought against it, _She doesn't belong to you or anyone. She belongs only to herself and to the Universe. And she will be safe from them as long as I am with her, and as long as she is strong._

_She was marked the moment of her existence. _The voice continued to drip with poisoned charm._ You, daughter of Ninebirds cannot be there always_.

_You don't understand who I am do you?_

_I know of you_. The two continued to fight over the feline, though her own consciousness was only vaguely aware of what was going on in the fringes of her own mind.

_Then who am I that you think I cannot always be there for her if necessary?_

_Then we shall see Fela_. And then, the presence suddenly just let go, retracting fully out of Snowfeather.

With the sudden release, Shava's eyes opened and she took deep breaths as if to recover from the struggle. After a moment, she looked at Snowfeather, to see if she was alright.

The little cat was breathing quickly as well as she suddenly found herself back in control of her own body. Her eyes were wide open and she was shaking, but seemed to be fine otherwise. She hated that when he did it to her… he always seemed to find a way to worm his way into her very being and take complete control over her. His presence suffocated her and kept her from finding claw holds to climb back out of the pit of her own unconsciousness.

"Are you alright child?" Shava asked, hoping that this was the last of whatever it was that had a hold of the feline.

"Not until he's gone… or I am… which is more likely." Her voice was shaking still. He would always haunt her; he would always be there in her mind until she breathed her last. The pits of Vastnir were still there, the sought her out and followed her. Its master had marked her and she could not escape even if she had left far behind the rotting stench of that hole.

"Who was that?"

"That was Grizraz Hearteater, the First-born." Snowfeather spoke his name softly, as if even saying it would summon him back.

"It was?" Shava paused at the idea of whom she had been dealing with.

"Yes…"

"Gave me a sense of the Counterpart there. That wasn't a good memory."

"He isn't a good memory." Snowfeather trembled; she could still feel the presence even though he had long sense left her. "I have seen him."

Shava nodded, "I understand. It's almost like meeting Takhisis, the five-headed dragon, or the human's devil."

"Perhaps. But to see him actually ea…" Snowfeather couldn't finish her statement as a wave of illness went through her. Memories of the deepest pits of Vastnir were swarming into her mind. The oppressive darkness, the moans of the dying and the crunch of bones as the monstrous deity fed upon the carcasses of those that toiled in his tunnels. It was too much… the sheer memory of it gave her the same illness she had felt that first time she was thrust down there to meet the evil First-born.

Shava put a hand on Snowfeather's head to try to soothe her, "It is alright. It is behind you right now. He let you go for now, though he doesn't fully realize who I am. For his sake, let us hope I never meet him." She smiled softly, hoping to encourage her. The little cat gave a soft purr and wrapped her tail around herself. Shava grinned when she felt and heard the purr, "Well, now that the sun is up and we are awake, how about we go find that marker you mentioned yesterday and get you back to the Thanes." With a nod from the feline, Shava would put her holder on her back and grab her sword before standing up. Sheathing the sword, she then looked north and started walking, the little cat trotting along side her.


	7. and in the light things draw you close

It wouldn't be too long before a large stone formation appeared in the distance ahead of them and somewhat to their left. "I take it that is it?" Shava pointed it out.

Snowfeather peered out ahead of them and gave a nod, "Yes, we turn va'an, kind of diagonal from our current path now." And the two adjusted their route west northwest.

"Shouldn't be too long from here?"

"I hope not."

Shava gave a small grin and continued to walk, thinking quietly to herself. The crystal on her staff barely glowed until it suddenly flared up then went steady. Shava stopped walking and looked around but didn't say anything.

Snowfeather who was following along behind her, stopped before she plowed into the back of her legs. "What?"

"Shhh." Shava's hand went to her sword as she continued to look around. "Stay here, don't go anywhere." And she then moved off to the side, going around in a circle from where she left Snowfeather. Eventually she returned, shaking her head, "Silly thing, stop scaring me like that." With a curious expression from Snowfeather, Shava elaborated, "The staff said it detected something or someone with magic, and big. Though whatever it was, it disappeared before I could track it down." Shava never let down her guard and continued to look around.

"Well… at least I'll have a good song when I get back…" Snowfeather tried to find a bit of good in all of this, recalling the 'bad things keep on happening' aspect of their trip.

Shava grinned, "That's good, as long as we get to the Thanes."

"Well if one were to think about it, either way I'll have an audience." The little feline evidently had some humor in her despite being shaken up earlier that day.

With a chuckle, Shava responded, "It would be a good thing." She then paused, "So whatever it was, I hope it is gone. Shall we continue?"

"Nothing else to do but that." Snowfeather replied and followed Shava as she continued their west-northwest track.

After a while, longer Shava stopped again and asked her staff, "Are you sure this time?'

Snowfeather stopped, but remained silent as the Staff spoke up, "Hey, is it my fault it disappeared last time? It is there, and not moving this time. I'm sure of it. I'm not making it up."

"Then how about you go looking for it?"

"Really?" Excitement radiated from its voice.

Shava just shook her head, "You think you can find whatever it is, then go ahead, we'll wait right here for you. You have two hours. If you are not back by then I will call you back."

The staff floated out of the holder and elongated with a glow. Then the faint man appeared, seeming more solid this time. "Yeah I understand. I'm going." He then walked off toward the southwest and was soon out of sight.

Snowfeather looked out over the grass as if looking for something interesting, two hours was going to be a while just sitting around here. Shava folded her arms across her chest and waited, looking down at the feline, "He… it was insistent, so I let it."

"I'm not complaining. Didn't get a chance to hunt earlier." Could feel her stomach growling as a reminder of this little fact.

Shava nodded, "Go ahead. I got food for a while for myself." She then settled down to wait, letting her mind turn over the events of the day.

Snowfeather would be gone only a half hour before she would return, her white plume of a tail raised like a banner as she hopped through the tall grasses.

"Anything the matter?" Shava inquired as the feline came bounding in.

"Nope." She sounded rather pleased with herself.

"Ahh, good hunting?"

"Better than usual." The feline grinned, still moving about as if she were stalking an imaginary creature in a reenactment.

"That's good; we still have a while until the staff should return." Shava smiled at the little energetic fela.

As the hour and a half began to draw to a close, Shava becomes a little more and more agitated about the staff, looking out toward the direction it had taken. Snowfeather had taken to sunbathing in the grass and seemed content with the world. After a few more minutes, Shava stood up. "It should be back by now. What's going on?"

"Something happened?" Snowfeather offered, opening her eyes and looking over at her as she rose up to her paws.

"That is what I'm afraid of. A few more minutes, it might be on its way back."

"Is it a good idea to wait?"

"It is not like its power can be used by anyone else, and it can defend itself if necessary. Do you think I should bring it back now or wait?"

"It's up to you. Yours not mine." She sat down, but remained upright.

"Something is not right." She held out her hand and in a small beam of light, the staff appeared in her hand. "What happened?"

"There's something out there and I was close to finding it. I sort of lost track of time."

"I see. Any idea what it was?"

"Other than something that wasn't nice, nope."

Shava looked over at Snowfeather, "You said you knew this area a bit better. Any idea what it could have been?"

"Only things that are out here are the First-Walkers… and the other animals of this forest… those that supposed to be here."

"Well, it didn't seem like it belonged here." The staff pointed out, "It was intelligent, knew I was following it somehow. I'm sure that once it realizes I'm gone it will come back here and find us. It seemed to have been leading me somewhere though I don't know where."

With Snowfeather's disgusted look at the comment about that the creature was 'intelligent' as if it was and nothing else there was, Shava spoke up, "It means it is more human than anything else. And it's not a good thing. Question is... do we wait around for it to come back for us?"

Intelligent means it is human? Snowfeather took offense certainly to that comment. First it implies that the forest animals such as herself were not of the intelligent category, something that she would have let slide due to a possible wording problem, but to say that intelligent meant human, that was not something she could let go.

Shava felt bad about this, noting that Snowfeather took offense. The staff become smaller and was placed into the holder on Shava's back, "I'm sorry, but I would like your opinion about this new problem. Should we stay or continue? Whatever it is might follow us even if we continue on."

"I do not know." Snowfeather let her momentary offense drop since she apologized, "If it is M'an, we do not want it to find the First-Walkers."

Shava nodded, "I don't know what it is, and it could be human. I would like us to get there as soon as possible, but not with someone or something else finding the others."

"Can't really stay here." She pointed out. Staying in one spot for too long gave their other pursuers more chances at pining down their location.

"Then what can we do? Know any place we can go besides the meeting place?"

"I don't know… I don't deal with these things." Her frustration with the entire ordeal was starting to enter her voice.

"I understand, I don't usually deal with something like this either. I would normally use something that would get me away from here, but with you, I'm not sure what to do."

"Only two things come to mind, either stay away from it or confront it." Fight or flight, it was the only two options a hunter, such as a feline, would see.

Shava nodded, "How powerful did you say it was?" She inquired of the staff.

"Rather powerful, but nothing you can't handle. Though it doesn't seem to want to attack, but lead us somewhere."

"Well, if it doesn't want to attack, then maybe it will just leave us alone."

With the uncertainty of what to do, the traveling companions remain there as the day progressed. Neither one of them dared continue to find the Thanes for fear of letting this potentially foul creature know where the Thanes were. This was the next best option, and the sun began to set and nothing further was heard from the creature. With the sun touching the horizon, Shava stood up, looking around every now and then. Her eyes were closed, but she seemed to be searching. Snowfeather was again looking at the grass as if daring it to move.

Shava then looked down at the feline, "Bored also?"

"Hmm?" The feline looked up at her.

Shava nodded and looked back around. "I don't think it will come back. But the sun is setting and I'm not sure how far we'll cover before it gets too dark. We could travel at night with the light from my staff." The last was a suggestion.

"Perhaps we'd better stay here until morning?" She didn't like the idea of staying put, but they both needed sleep. Plus, she had a shield, and perhaps that would slow down anything that could be hunting them. Still, the Claws may be far from them, and that is what she liked to tell herself.

Shava gave another nod, "That could also work."

"That and I think there's a mre'az out there." Her attention went back to the grass. She had been sensing the mouse for a while now and it was taunting her, she was sure of it.

"Well, if you are hungry go ahead; just stay close that's all I ask. And be back before sun completely sets." Shava smiled at the feline.

Snowfeather nodded and hopped into the grass to start stalking that mre'az. She wormed her way through the grasses, her nose picking up the tantalizing scent, but then something else caught her senses. The creature that had been tracking them was very near; in fact, it had come up toward Snowfeather and made a grab for her with its large hands. In the fading light, she could see that it almost appeared to be human, but it was too large. Snowfeather tried to dodge out of the way, but this creature was far faster than it appeared to be and it snatched a hold of her by the back of her neck. It twisted her such that her teeth and claws were as far away from its body and arm as best it could. This didn't slow Snowfeather down as she began to twist and squirm trying to catch the offender with her extended claws. Her mouth opened in a shriek that seemed to make the creature pleased.

"Perfect little one… ssssshe will come for you now." The low hiss rumbled from its throat, a grin coming to its hidden face.

Shava had felt something strange moments after Snowfeather had disappeared, but when she heard the shriek she quickly moved to see what was wrong, "Snowfeather!" Stealth was out the window, her sword now drawn and glowing brightly to give her light. When she come up to where the creature was, she saw the little white cat dangling from its hand, "Let her go!" She shouted. The light from the sword brought the creature's features into better view. It was indeed a very large man, but there was something odd about the eyes.

The man glared at her, "Of courssse. Ssshhe is not what I came here for." It then just let go of Snowfeather, not caring where she landed and turned fully toward Shava.

Snowfeather didn't expect this and hit the ground off kilter and then scrambled to her paws. Once she had enough purchase, she moved herself out of the way, not wishing to be caught in the middle of a fight.

Shava watched the creature, but said not a word. It was not uncommon for her to be hunted; this came to no surprise to her. The creature then bent down as if to charge, but it remained still, watching her. She frowned after a moment, but then something came to her mind as if she just realized something, Cover your eyes child until I tell you. She sent to Snowfeather.

Snowfeather having achieved what she thought to be a safe distance, hunkered down to the ground and covered her head with her paws, closing her eyes tightly.

Shava sheathed her sword as the creature watched curiously. With only the fading light of the sun to see by, she grabbed her staff, which elongated as she brought it around in front of her. She stood upright and closed her own eyes. "You are after magic, then experience the full power of magic." She spoke to the creature that by now seemed to be getting the idea that this was not what it had wished to happen. Both Shava and the staff began to glow, softly at first, but then it began to brighten. As the glow intensified, the area around them was lit up as if it were daylight, showing the surroundings and the creature, bathing them in light. The light was almost blinding as it continued to grow, but then it stops. A brief moment passed and a light shot into the sky, forming a pillar of light that could be seen for miles around. The creature watched this, fear etched on its face, and turned and run from the two. The pillar continued for a few minutes and then it disappeared faster than it had formed. Once it was completed, Shava nearly collapsed, but used her staff to support herself to stand back up. She then spoke up to the little cat, "You can open your eyes child. It is gone and we should be safe."

Snowfeather opened her eyes, magic had been done, she knew that. Her unease was there, but her concern won out when she saw how exhausted Shava seemed to be, "Are you alright?" The fela stood up onto her paws.

"I'll be alright, just tired from that. It is not that often I use that much power at one time. A good night's sleep will be really helpful. That creature's den must have been close, what it was trying to lead us too. I think last night's fight attracted it. It's only attracted to magic, probably why there is most likely no songs of it among the Folk."

"Then that answered our previous question of what to do." Snowfeather padded over to her, happy to hear that she would be all right.

Shava chuckled lightly, and slid down to the ground. The staff vanished and reappeared into the holder. "I hope that means we don't have to go back to where we were not that long ago."

"Either place is no better than the other." Her fur had stood out on end and was now only starting to lie back down. Despite the fact she hid her fear of the magic well, her tail did not hide it nearly as well. Though again, part of it was due to being startled by that creature and could be mistaken as the full reason.

"That is true. Give me a moment or two and I will set up the 'barrier' as I did last night." Once she had caught her breath, she would stand up under her own power and do just that, walking about in a circle of the same size, as she had made the night prior. When finished she plopped down onto the ground, quite ready to get some rest. Snowfeather had already staked out her location for sleep and was wrapping her tail around her to drift off to sleep. Shava smiled over at her, and after removing her weapons, she lay down and quickly joined Snowfeather in sleep.


	8. Relentlessly searching, the lord of the ...

Several hours later Snowfeather got up and began to pace, as if she could not keep still. She muttered very quietly under her breath as she did this. None of the movements of the feline woke Shava as Snowfeather padded out to the edge of the area where the barrier was and then looked down at the ground. Something didn't feel right to her, there was something there but she couldn't sense it. What could it be… was her mumbling, but now she sat there staring at the ground though her eyes were seeing nothing. A moment later and she suddenly sat up and tried to move forward, but then she jerked to a stop. If anyone had been watching her, it would seem like she was having an argument with herself. It was like her body wanted to go outside the barrier but her mind, which had control of her paws, but not her legs, wanted to stay inside the barrier. One of her paws slipped out of the barrier, but with her jerk, she fell back fully within the circle and only succeeded in making Shava stir, but she didn't wake up. Outside the barrier however, something else stirred. A soft rustling sound came from it as it paced alongside the boundary, watching the young fela who was now lying partly on her side as if she lost complete use of her legs. The proximity of the creature alerted Shava and she woke up, but remained still, appearing to still be asleep, but she was now aware. _Persistent, isn't he?_ Rolling over as if still asleep, Shava tried to get a look at Snowfeather, but noticing the sprawled position of the cat, she tried to scan her mind. Her search came up with nothing at all. _Learning to cover his tracks now, aren't you?_ she thought to herself. With this, she sat upright to get a better look. Noticing that the m'an was awake, the creature outside shifted again, though it was not visible, but it sounded like it was backing away now. Shava grabbed her sword, but did not draw it out of its sheath. She approached Snowfeather, but kept a watch on the surrounding area outside their little immediate area. As she recognized the symptoms of Hearteater's last possession of Snowfeather, she had a feeling she knew what she was dealing with as she then placed her hand on Snowfeather. However, this time the cat reacted by darting away from her, suddenly gaining use of her legs once more. Shava moved her hand away and spoke a word that caused the crystal on the staff to flare to life so that she could see. The creature outside of the barrier gave a growl that sounded almost like thunder being carried on the night wind, and it move further away, away from the painful light. _That's not one of those clawguards from last night. This is something different, _Shava noticed at the growl. The light showed that Snowfeather's eyes were open again, but they were clouded. She was standing now, though her paws were spread apart, almost like a kitten trying to balance herself.

Shava ignored the creature outside for now, the current threat was now in front of her, "I see you are back and a little more in control this time."

There was no immediate response, then, Snowfeather's mouth opened slightly and the smooth deep voice of Hearteater came from the tiny body, "I said I would be."

Shava's glare was directed at Hearteater even though he was within the little white cat, "Why do you insist on using her?"

"She has what I want."

"Well, we don't always get what we want, now do we?" There was almost a bit of a teasing ring to her voice as she regarded the possessed feline.

"Perhaps in your world."

"My world? I have no world to call my own."

Impatience started to work its way into the dark voice, causing the smoothness to start becoming more ragged, "Make this easier on yourself and allow us to pass. She is but one az."

"My life has never been easy, so why should I make yours any easier? Besides, it only takes one to undo the balance of everything."

Hearteater turned Snowfeather's head to look out at the boundary as the creature seemed to have moved such that it was now behind them. It made a moaning sound as it then crossed over the boundary.

The light from the staff shone throughout the area brightly, but with the creature now within the circle, she drew her sword. Shava then had to reposition herself so that she could see both the creature and Snowfeather, but soon found that while there was a presence, nothing was visible. "So what is it that you've had come to attack me? I know whatever that creature from earlier was, wasn't one of yours. It didn't care about Snowfeather, only myself."

"I know not of the creature you speak of, but mine." He tapered off before finishing, "Is of a special kind." When he spoke this, the creature swayed slightly, its movements sounded like velvet rubbing up against velvet and its voice was that of the wind, soothing and melodic. It appeared to be singing something.

"Special? Well, I'll tell you, I am no ordinary descendent of Ninebirds." She moved her sword to her left hand and with her right she pointed out into the clearing. Four notes sound and while ignoring the song of the creature, she vanished from their sight.

With this, Snowfeather turned and quickly darted toward the barrier as if to leave it, but she ran head long into a translucent wall that materialized slowly when the feline made contact with it.

_Leave her be, she does not belong to you Hearteater._ Shava's voice was everywhere and no where all at once. The entire area was now encased in this translucent wall.

"She was marked at birth. I laid claim before the others."

_How can one lay claim to that which does not belong to them?_

"It was done." He replied simply. Hearteater was not at all affected by the wall itself, but it had stunned Snowfeather and she remained laying there on the ground where she dropped.

_The only thing you can lay claim to is your own life, not others._

"One's opinion is not fact."

_It is fact. The Universe made that rule, thus it is law._

"She will have little choice otherwise." He hissed at her. Growing tired of all this. The creature, having been nearly forgotten about by its master was now trying to find a way out of this boundary, to return to the darkness. The light hurt, though it would hurt a lot more if its master had not put up the invisibility shield that encased it.

_Oh, but it is her choice completely. As long as she doesn't accept you, then you cannot control her. She just hasn't learned that yet._

"Then I shall make sure she never learns it."

_She doesn't know it completely, but as long as she rejects you it is enough_.

"Do not underestimate the Firstborn."

_And do not underestimate the Satir of the Universe._

The Firstborn chuckled, a dark rolling sound, so unusual to hear from the small fela's body.

_And as I understand it, your name for the Creator is the Allmother, or am I mistaken?_

"The one who is black, her eyes are the orbs. She was the one who created our parents, thus us before them." The 'them' that he referred to was that of the Folk, the cats that came after the Firstborn. "I do not follow her, I am my own."

_And what if she sent someone in order to correct that which has become too powerful, to undo the damage that you have done?_ Although Shava was still invisible to Hearteater/Snowfeather, she moved away from the creature who had taken to following her around. Her physical self moved closer to where Snowfeather was, but her voice still sounded from everywhere. _You will be happy to know that only my oath to the Universe binds me, but this I know doesn't fall under my oath. Now release her!_

"I do not follow orders from M'an." His voice never fluctuated, remaining low and flat, as if this entire thing was boring to him.

Shava had the sword appear near the area and take a few swings, trying to hit at the creature that has been tailing her, but could not see. When it connected with nothing the sword comes up and she appears, having dropped the spell. The creature danced around the sword as if it was nothing, but it made sound similar to marbles in a bucket being shaken. Shava tried to follow this sound, thrusting with the sword. She called on her staff to help her track the creature, but it continued to move about, moving as fast as it can. When it had moved away from her finally, she turned back toward Snowfeather. "For now, it is just you and me. If you think you are so powerful then face me yourself. You are a coward to be hiding behind her."

"I'm utilizing my opportunities. Call her an extension."

"I would prefer not. Knowing how those like you work, I would be hurting her instead of you."

Snowfeather stood up finally, shaking her head slightly as if to clear her own head from the collision. Hearteater continued to speak as she did this, "At least you are quicker than the last one."

"Last one?"

"You are not the first to go against me, nor shall you be the last."

"Have you ever fought a true immortal before?"

"Fought and killed." He said simply as if the whole thing had been easy.

"That will be a little hard with me, no matter how many times you kill my body."

"I do not intend to." She was not the one he cared about. He had who he wanted, but now he had to get her back to where he was. Shava just happened to be in the way.

"What?" Shava asked.

"There is no gain in it. It would be a waste of my energy and both of our times."

"Fine then." Shava replied simply. Talking was doing just that, wasting time and getting no closer to freeing the fela. She then brought up her sword and with her free hand, touched the flat of the blade. Closing her eyes in deep concentration, she started to recite an ancient language, which caused the sword to glow brighter. The creature began to drift farther away from them, the light hurting it. It wanted out of there, even though it was not the direct target. A blinding light came from the sword as Shava then opened her eyes, now white as well, and focused on Snowfeather. With a push against the sword, she aimed toward Snowfeather and a stream of light burst forth and engulfed the feline.

The pitiful cries of the creature reached the ears of its master and it noted to itself that it was not worth his while to worry about it. If it was to be that weak, it was of no use to him. However, this body, this feline, was of great use to him and he had no desire to give her up. Snowfeather's eyes closed as Hearteater pulled on his own magic and something else as well. He began to tap into another source, something that did not mirror his own dark magic. The light from Shava's sword surrounded them, fighting to get at Snowfeather, Shava increasing the magic as she fought with all her strength. Hearteater continued to find a hold on this second source, the one that had appeared as the light flared around the little cat. At one point, this other source flared up, and Hearteater smiled to himself, _there it is…_

Fight him child, he can only control you as long as he wishes it. Her words were directed to Snowfeather alone, hoping to get past the deity and reach the little fela, trying to tell her what she must do. Her own magic never swayed, but Hearteater's magic seemed to match strengths with it while he tried to pull on this new power.

Snowfeather never responded back to Shava, nor did Hearteater give a retort. Everyone seemed to be focused on something, but then the power level began to stabilize and the fela's eyes began to glow white. "What?" Hearteater's voice sounded confused, what was going on? He was losing his grip on this power source. Shava smiled as she heard this, knowing that Snowfeather had the right idea, and silently encouraged her. Soon, Snowfeather's voice began to break through the dark throaty growl of the Firstborn's voice as she began to recite, her little voice growing with each line, "Tangaloor, Firebright!" Hearteater growled lowly at her, how dare she use that name! But the little fela did not slow, "Flamefoot farthest Walker!" The power shield that had been around Snowfeather began to falter as the boost from Snowfeather began to drop out. _Mem're keep your side up!_ He howled at her, his own power weakening. "Your Hunter speaks, in need he walks!" She kept on going and with the last line her voice crescendos, "IN NEED, BUT NEVER IN FEAR!" With a bright flash of light the creature howled in pain and Shava turned her head, stopping her own magical stream. After a moment of blinking away the flash, Shava looked back at the little fela who was standing there dazed, the after-effect snapping in her fur. Her prayer continued, reciting it much quieter now, "Tangaloor, Firebright, Flamefoot farthest Walker. Your hunter speaks, in need he walks, in need, but never in fear…" And then she dropped to the ground.

Shava lowered her sword, the light disappearing from the sword and her eyes blinked the white away for a moment before she dropped her sword and staff going over to the feline to see if she was okay. However, she did not forget about the creature, directing her words toward it, "If you wish to keep your life, leave now." A hole in the wall opened, large enough to let it pass through safely. It took a moment for the creature to reorient itself after the all the light, standing shakily on its paws. "Go now, return to your master. Tell him that he has failed again."

A breath on the wind responded, "This is only but a small portion of it all." And it was gone, melting into the shadows and fleeing back to the Mound.

Shava just glared at the hole and patched it up before turning back to Snowfeather. Luckily the little cat was still alive, but was unconscious. She gently stroked her long fur and then sat down next to her letting out a sight of relief. Her eyes went to the staff and the man appeared and gave a nod to her, "Go on. I'll make sure the shield stays up and nothing happens. You need your rest." Shava smiled and gave a nod. Though when she looked over at the unconscious cat, she frowned somewhat, but would fall asleep next to her, one hand lightly resting in the soft fur as they both slept.


	9. A new connection between Folk and m'an

When the sun rose the next morning, Shava woke up still tired from the events of the night, but she would at least have enough energy for the journey ahead. The wall that is around them was still transparent, but where it met the ground, the grass was pressed flat, indicating that there was something physical there. Her attention then went to the little feline, her own hand still resting lightly in the snow white fur. From this connection, she could see that the little cat was exhausted, but was doing better than she had been doing before. "Poor thing. Last night must have been terrible for her with him there in her mind. What life will she lead after all this? Too bad there isn't anything more I could do to help…" She spoke softly to herself.

Snowfeather began to stir somewhat, a light 'rrrr' sound coming from her as she seemed to be waking now. Shava removed her hand but remained sitting next to her, letting her wake up on her own. Very slowly, the golden eyes opened, but they were dull, reflecting her exhaustion. Her ears were somewhat lowered, and her voice was very soft, "I feel horrible and good all at the same time…" She felt liberated, that the heavy presence was gone from her. The mysterious power source was gone again, and she could no longer feel any residual magic, to which she was grateful for.

Shava gave a soft grin, "Horrid probably because after being out for half the night you are still tired, and good because you are in control of your own body after that experience."

"Somewhat… I'm surprised I remembered that…" Her eyes blinked as she was referring to the prayer she had said.

"It was a good thing you did. If the sword's power didn't manage to reach you, I would have had to resort to killing you so that he didn't gain control of you in the end."

"Sword's power?" She looked confused. Last night she had only sensed two magical sources, and both had been coming from within her.

"I was trying to use it, but it never did reach you. Whatever you managed to do is what drove him out, not me."

"It was like a fire… a good fire." She was referring to this mysterious second source.

"Perhaps it was the power of Firefoot, but that is one of many possibilities."

"I called on him… my Thane once said that when we are in trouble, we should use it… I think it may have worked."

"And a good thing. I don't think his brother will like it very much though."  
"It is not the first time that Lord Firefoot has interrupted his brother's plans."

"Then let us hope he will continue to disrupt them." Shava then stretched a bit as she spoke, then stood up. "Anyway, we should go find those Thanes. The sooner we do so, the sooner we can both rest."

"I just feel tired." That pretty much summed up Snowfeather's mind set, though there was something else that seemed to break the monotony of tiredness in her own mind.

Shava grinned, "I can carry you."

Even though she is exhausted, the little feline seemed happy, as if she found something, and was using that as her strength. But she would agree to be carried, knowing she would slow them down greatly if she tried to walk.

Once Shava had gathered her things, she came over to the little cat and picked her up. With a smile, the two would then continue on their way, Shava picking a quick pace, but not something that was too fast for a human.

Instead of walking completely in silence, Shava decided to strike up a conversation with Snowfeather, "So, Snowfeather, what is the name of your Thane that we hope to find?"

"He is Thane Snapjaw and…" The last she adds shyly, "Call me Nira, it is my Heartname."

"Nira? Your Heartname? What is that?"

"Our fe's give us a name at our birth, it is used only in family and amongst close friends. The council gives us our Facename, that is Snowfeather. And we have a third name as well." She smiled brightly with this, "We have to find that one by ourselves."

Shava grinned, "Then that means you consider me a close friend by telling me your Heartname?"

"Yes." The feline purred, though still sounded a bit shy by this, but happy.

"Thank you. And is there a particular way you find your third name?"

"My Tailname? One only knows when they find it, not how or when. Some find it on their death bed."

"So if you find your Tailname, does it indicate something special?"

"To us, yes. We look for it. It is I suppose our goal. It is ours, something to call our own… that which is never shared."

Shava nodded, "That is understood. There are several things I do not share with others. So why tell me this now?"

"Tell you what?"

"Your Heartname, is it because of last night?"

"Partially…" She just felt a connection with her that she rarely felt… she felt grateful to her, happy that she happened to cross paths with her, despite their species difference.

"What else could there be? Last night was, you could say, the 'highlight' of our time together, though highlight as in climax. At least so far."

"It is." Snowfeather made it sound like she knew this as a fact.

"Sounds like he won't be coming back any time soon, no thanks to Firefoot, by the way you make it sound."

"For now as the Boneguard had said." Giving the name of the creature that had accompanied Hearteater. "Firefoot is not at his full potential… he is struggling himself."

"Is anyone at what they could truly be?" It was more of a hypothetical question.

"Full as in what he once was." Snowfeather reiterated. Shava nodded, listening to her as she continued. "He was thrown into despair at the death of his brother… he is lost if you could say that. All were… Skydancer to a life of silence, and Goldeneye to the bosom of the Allmother."

"I understand." Shava said, "The death of a brother or a son can be devastating. Even among humans. We have a very strong connection with our families. It is always sad to see a parent bury a child."

"And at the paws of another brother…" Snowfeather added.

"Even worse." Shava nodded.

"But it will be alright. Something, another is coming."

"Another? What do you mean?"

"Not like me, but like me, unknowing." It was almost as if she had a bit of a farsense. Could feel that something would come along and put things right, and that comforted her. But she did not know when this would be, but for now she was happy to know that the dark Mound would meet its match.

"I guess I could understand. But with all things in the Universe, it must be balanced. And in the end, all things will be balanced accordingly. So, have you found your Tailname yet? If I am allowed to ask that is."

"You can ask, and yes." Her voice revealed her elation. It had come to her when she had recited the prayer to Lord Firefoot, when she was ejecting the dark Firstborn from her mind. The soothing feeling had helped her remain strong and not buckle under the strength of this mysterious source.

"That's wonderful. I would ask what it is, but you said it was something you kept to yourself so I won't." Snowfeather had given a nod to her in confirmation, and Shava then continued, "So what does this mean that you have found your Tailname? Will there be anything special that will happen when you finally return to your Clan?"

"We are not a Clan, but as to what you ask… I do not know. I believe that the Tailname is just for our comfort. For some, it is all they have to claim for their own."

"As I told him, everyone has a claim on their own life, and nothing else. Only if another let's them have their life can they lay claim to it. And speaking of that, I need to tell you some things before your next 'visit' with him, which may the Universe forbid it to ever happen again."

"I don't believe I will have to worry about it…" The sense that she got from her little farsensing was that it wouldn't happen again soon, but was not one to really look out too far in the future, that wasn't a feline tendency.

"Yes, but just to be on the safe side, and perhaps, if you ever meet the one who will come, you can pass it onto them."

"Alright." Snowfeather was willing to hear her new cun're's advice.

"Another being can never control you unless you let them. True that if they are powerful enough, they can try, but if you are strong enough in yourself, and believe in who and what you are, they can never gain complete control over you." Snowfeather listened quietly, committing this to memory. "What you did last night was what you needed to do. Fight and never give up. If you give up, then they can win control over you." Shava smiled when the little feline nodded and they fell silent as they continued to walk.

A few hours later, Snowfeather's ears pointed forward as if she heard something. Her head lifted up to sniff at the wind. Shava looked at her and asked, "Anything we should be worried about?"

"No…" Snowfeather paused as she continued to test the wind, "I believe we want to find these."

"You smell other Firstwalkers don't you?"

"I smell them, yes, but I do not know which ones these are." Either way, a bit of excitement was in her voice. It had been so long since she'd last scented another Firstwalker.

"Which direction?"

"Ue'a, they are not traveling fast."

Shava nodded and turned to a more northward path, "So, we'll be catching up with them soon I hope?"

"Fairly soon, not very long." The scent she had picked up was relatively fresh.

"Good," Shava nodded, "Let us hope they will be able to help you get back to your Thane if this isn't your group."

"They will, though I'm not sure how they will take to you." Firstwalkers like most of the Folk in the wild were leery of M'an. In fact, some hated the descendents of Ninebirds with a passion because of what they have done. Still there were others that knew that not all M'an were like Ninebirds or the other evil M'an who do things to the Folk, thus are wary of all M'an regardless and prefer to avoid contact.

"I could stay out of sight of them, though I would like to be able to see you the entire time."

"And stay downwind." Snowfeather suggested, the Folk had a good sense of smell.

"I'll have you tell me where that is. I don't have the keen sense of smell any of the Folk have." Snowfeather nodded, planning to let her know if she was in the wrong spot, which Shava figured would be the case. "I won't leave until I know you are safe in their care."

A forest was gradually building up in front of them as well as to their left. Within another hour they would be at the edge of the forest. "So they're in the forest?" Shava asked the fela, to which she nodded. "Well then, let's hope we do not get lost." She was now trusting the feline's sense of smell to give her directions.

A half hour and Snowfeather spoke with a lowered voice, "We are close."

Shava stopped walking and kept her voice soft. "I don't see them." Soon though, in a space up ahead of them, small movement could be seen. "Wait, is that them?"

"Those are the Firstwalkers, yes."

Shava looked about at the trees, getting a feel for where she could sit and not worry about the branch creaking under her weight. The cats in front of them seemed to have stopped their traveling for a time because the forward motion had now stopped. "Would it be okay if I went into the trees and followed you to the Firstwalkers? I'll stay silent and still."

"Only if you make no noise in climbing." Snowfeather breathed softly now so that her words would not be picked up by the keen hearing of the felines in front of them.

Shava smiled, "That won't be a problem." And carefully she bent down to let Snowfeather down. When the cat had started making her way foreword, Shava stepped up onto what would be an invisible platform which raised her upward into the air and into the trees. There was no sound at all from the magic. From her height advantage, she could now see four large toms relaxing in the grass. Two of them, a ginger tabby and the other, a solid black short hair were bickering. Off to one side, a light gray long hair sat by himself, grumbling under his breath, probably about the noise the other two were making. The largest of the four was sitting a little ways to the side, by himself and lightly watching them. He was a brown tabby with brilliant orange eyes.

Snowfeather had now stopped before the bush so that she was still out of sight of the four. A soft smile crossed her face as recognition came to her… their voices had been with her in her mind during her long trek.

"Would you two keep quiet for once in your lives!" The gray cat finally growled, having had enough of the constant stream of words flowing from the pair of younger toms' mouths.

The ginger tom looked back over at him, "Oh come on Shadowdancer, it is not like we do this _all_ the time."

"No, only when you are awake." He snorted to himself.

The black feline smiled, "Besides, we know you secretly like us." The brown tabby snickered quietly to himself about this. It wasn't the first time this had happened, but he knew that it was a true statement, no matter how much the gray cat denied it.

Oh it was so wonderful to hear the voices again; Snowfeather continued to smile to herself. Though, before Shadowdancer could respond she stepped out from the bushes and out where they could see her.

Shava watched all this silently with a smile. It reminded her of other friends, those who would bicker just like these felines. Further proof that humans and any animal weren't so far apart from one another when you really looked at it. But seeing the reaction to Snowfeather returning from what they probably thought was the dead would be something to watch, she was sure.

Silence fell rapidly amongst the four toms, something that everyone would get a feeling was a rarity in of itself. The black tom then turned to the ginger, "Quickpaw… am I in mri'fa" That couldn't possibly be the little fela that had come to them two season sets ago. They had not sniffed her scent nor heard from her for so long that they would have feared that she was dead if Shadowdancer had not been able to farsense that she was still yet alive.

"Flickerswift, I am quite alive." The little fela smiled at the black tom, her yellow eyes shinning.

The older gray tom walked over to her, sniffing breaths with her, "I take it you will have quite the song to sing tonight, Snowfeather." A softness came into his voice, unlike the growl he had been using earlier against the younger toms.

The larger brown tabby would walk up to her as Shadowdancer backed away. Snowfeather gave a bit of a nod in respect to her Thane, then spoke, "Thane, I have something else I should say and leave the song for tonight."

Shava watched the reunion with a grin, evidently they had happened across the fela's own Thane. A bit of luck finally for Snowfeather, but she would wait before leaving her in their care.

"Go on." Thane Snapjaw nodded his head. He too was pleased to see her alive and well.

"I had quite a bit of trouble returning here." Her eyes strayed to Shadowdancer briefly before she looked back to the Thane, "I also found some help." She was uncertain how much Shadowdancer had known about all this, but soon enough everything would be made clear.

"Stop drawing it out, tell us!" Flickerswift started to fidget in excitement. He like all of them had missed the fela. The two younger toms enjoyed having the young fela with them to chat with and play, where the two older ones preferred to let the youth enjoy themselves by releasing energy. That and they had all missed the little one's songs, as she had a different take on things than any of them would naturally.

Shava tried not to laugh at the enthusiasm the black feline radiated. Snowfeather then continued, "She isn't what you think she is, she is not of the Folk, she is a daughter of Ninebirds."

Flickerswift stopped jumping with that and exchanged looks with Quickpaw, "Did you say…"

"Oh come now Flickerswift, you don't believe all the songs when you were a kittling? Oh wait, I forgot. You are still a kittling." Shadowdancer remarked. He was one to believe that not all M'an was bad. Plus, if Snowfeather seemed to be fine about it, then this M'an must be good.

"Keep your peace." The Thane spoke up in order to prevent an argument since Flickerswift hissed at Shadowdancer. "A M'an? Didn't realize they came this way. Is it still here?"

"An interesting fela I believe." Shadowdancer spoke quieter about this, "Would explain a few things." He had seen that Snowfeather had been with another for some of her trip. Images had passed through his mind, but he didn't have the means to identify Snowfeather's walking partner. The younger toms, known as the "twins" looked again between each other, not understanding what Shadowdancer had just mumbled to himself. "She may join us if she wishes." He spoke louder this time, knowing that now this M'an was there and waiting.

Shava gave a nod and instead of jumping straight down, she hopped over to a nearby branch then down to the ground. Remained in her crouched landing position, so that she would be at a more level ground with the felines, "Hello."

The felines turned to look at her, and fanned out a bit so as to incorporate her in their circle. The Thane moved forward a bit and spoke, "Nre-fa'o, I am Thane Snapjaw of the Firstwalkers."

Shava then repositioned herself so that she was kneeling, sitting back on her ankles. "Hello Thane, I am Shava, the one who helped Snowfeather return to you." She gave a slight bow to him.

He gave a bob of his head in return, then continued, looking at each of the cats in turn. "This is Flickerswift and Quickpaw." Snowfeather gave a bit of a smile at what Shadowdancer muttered quickly under his breath, having been sitting close enough to him to have heard his additional comment about the twins. The Thane continued as if he never heard this, "And this is our Oel-var'iz, Shadowdancer." The farsensor gave a tip of his head as he was introduced.

Shava gave a slight nod of her head as the twins were introduced, and then a slightly lower nod, close to the bow she had given Snapjaw, to Shadowdancer.

"It is not often we get an opportunity to speak to a M'an fela, let alone one that understands us." His deep blue eyes were now looking toward Shava as he spoke to her.

"Nor is it often that I speak to one of the Folk, or be in the company of one. My ability to understand your language was a gift that was given to me, one that allows me to understand all languages."

"That would be very useful in most cases I would assume." Quickpaw replied.

She grinned and looked over at the ginger tom, "It is very useful, especially when working with those that do not know my native language, and this is very often."

Thane Snapjaw then spoke up again, "I wish to extend our gratitude for accompanying Snowfeather back to us. We only had what Shadowdancer could see to go off of."

"It was my pleasure and honor to help her. Though you will hear from the song that Snowfeather will sing that there was a lot more to it and I shall let her explain."

Flickerswift smiled, "Was getting a bit tired of hearing the same songs over and over." He received a slap from Quickpaw, who had been filling in for Snowfeather on the front of songs when Snapjaw had not been singing himself.

Shava chuckled at this, "I understand it could get quite boring, but learn them well, for you may be singing them yourself one day."

"That's what Snowfeather get to do." Flickerswift smiled, "We get to listen."

"It's not all they do…" Shadowdancer added.

Shava grinned and looked to the gray tom, "A troublesome pair are they?"

"Quite."

"At least they keep it consistent." Snowfeather tended to be the one to smooth the fur when the twins got on Shadowdancer's nerves.

Flickerswift brightened at the comment, "See, we are important to this group."

Shava laughed as she listened to this, and Shadowdancer whispered toward Shava, "We let him think that."

With a grin to what Shadowdancer said, Shava then turned to the Thane, "I understand from Snowfeather that I can leave her in your care."

The Thane had looked over at the twins with an expression that seemed to have told them to hush up as they seemed to shrink back a bit. He then looked back over at Shava, "Yes, you can. I take it we have kept you long enough. You seem as tired as she does."

Shava nodded, "Well, when you go through what you hear tonight, you will understand. I should go and get my rest, as you should let this one get hers." She then looked to Snowfeather, "I will leave you in their care, unless there is anything else you wish from me."

"No," Snowfeather smiled, "You have done more than enough."

Shava smiled and then stood up, "If you will all excuse me then. It was a pleasure meeting all of you."

The Thane gave a bob of his head, a form of a bow for the felines, "And you."

Shava returned the bow, though it was deep now that she was standing, and looked again over at the little fela, Good luck in all that you do, and I will never forget you Nira. 

"Nre-fa'o cun're." Snowfeather gave her words out loud as she hadn't the capability to return it in thought speech. Shava then gave a nod to her before stepping back. With one last look, the woman vanished from sight in a sphere of flame.

"So that is how I arrived here." Snowfeather finished up her song, had even added the last part, where they had all come into play. It was part of the story, even if they knew what had happened themselves.

"We really aren't that annoying are we?" Quickpaw smiled at her, knowing full well that she accurately described things as they naturally were.

"I don't believe that is a matter that even needs to be debated." Shadowdancer brought up, but surprisingly enough didn't take any further.

"We should get going if we are to reach the meeting grounds tonight." Thane Snapjaw spoke up. "An impressive song you have Snowfeather, and I am quite proud of you for holding up as you did."

"Thank you." She gave a nod of her head. Was starting to feel better about telling the entire thing, but there were still instances where she would shiver as she spoke. But that too added to the song and made it all the more real to her listeners. "I should be fine to tell it in the shorter form to the others when we get to the meeting."

"Good, and they will be interested in it as well. There had been rumors of more than just you going missing, but you seem to already know that based on those you spoke with in the Mound." Learning anything at all about the vile place was crucial if they were to understand how to defeat this evil. The Firstwalkers concern was to keep their own members safe, then to help with the Clans if they so desired their help. Not many would he figured, but his group would be made available in case the call was sounded. The five felines then got up and after stretching, they began to walk.

Shadowdancer fell into stride with Snowfeather once again, "It is good to see you well again." Their conversation would not be picked up by the other felines ahead of them.

"It is good to be back, to return to you all." She smiled lightly.

Shadowdancer gave a nod of his head, though they still needed to get her back to the shape she once was. The fela had been eating better since leaving Vastnir, but she was still underweight for her size. She had grown even despite this, and was no longer the kitten she was when she left them. "Your return will help give hope to others who have lost cu and cun're."

"And I hope what information I can give will help save them… it is terrible down there Shadowdancer… and no az should have to face it."

He nodded, and the two felines fell silent as they continued on to the Thane meeting where they could collaborate with each other and find out if more information was made available to them. With the new awareness, the Thane teams would be able to keep themselves safe, but always the threat of Vastnir was on the horizon. The creatures of the dark Mound were rarely seen by any of the Firstwalkers, and soon it was just an unseen threat, something that Snowfeather was happier about. Only time would reveal the plans that the Mound's dark lord was plotting.


End file.
